She's Got A Way
by AddictedToARy
Summary: Mara Blair is a teacher at a school and has recently had trouble with one of her students, Jason Orton, after meeting his father, Randy they decided that Mara should give Jason Saturday tuition classes. That only brings Mara and Randy closer... summary sucks but story is better, please R & R :)
1. Chapter 1

**New story. DivaliciousDooL gave me the idea and wanted me to write this for her. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Mara had just arrived at the school that she had been working at for the past 5 years. She was a teacher at a school in her home town of St Louis, Missouri. It was a bright and early Monday morning. The students had not arrived yet but she liked to arrive early to prepare the class for her first lesson. Her students were a handful but they all loved her, their parents also loved her as well as her work colleagues, Mara was someone that they could all rely on. She teaches teenagers and at that age they are always quite loud and can be hard to handle. She wrote the date and objectives on the board then placed papers on each of the students tables. She looked at the clock and it was 8:45am, class starts at 9:00am so the students had started to come in.

9:00am had hit and most of her students had arrived. All but one of her students had arrive. It was no surprise to her. Jason Orton was always late to her classes. She needed to get in contact with his father.

"Late again Jason. What's the excuse this time?" Mara asked him. He just shrugged in reply and sat at his table. She told the class what they had to do today in class and they all got started. All but one. She walked to his desk and crouched beside him. He had his hood up and his head laying on the desk. "If you don't get started with your work I will call your father to come in to school. You show up late and to make it worse you sit here and do nothing. I want you to open your text book. Read page 75 and write a paragraph about what you read." She said. She stood back up and sat at her desk. Jason had opened his book and sluggishly began his work.

She walked out of the class and walked to the staff room to make a quick call. On the third ring there was an answer. "Hello?" She heard. It was a mans voice. He didn't sound pleased.

"Hello, is this the father of Jason Orton?" She asked.

"Yes" he said.

"I'm Mrs Blair. Your sons teacher. Would it be possible for you to come in today after school. We need to discuss your sons behaviour" She said. She heard him sigh down the phone.

"Yes, I will pick him up then come see you right after" He said.

"Thank you Mr Orton. See you later" She said and they hung up. She quickly walked back to her class who were all still sitting quietly doing their work, except for Jason, he had his head resting on the table. The bell went signalling break time. All the kids packed away their books and walked out the class. "Jason, can I see you for a moment please." She said.

"What?" He said looking up at her.

"I called your dad earlier. He's coming in to talk to me about your recent behavior. You used to be such a good student. I want to talk to him, maybe there's something going on personally that is effecting you, I don't know. I just want him to know how you're doing" She said to him. She was worried that his father was a tough, no good, bad guy.

"It doesn't bother me. I'll be waiting in the car when he gets here then" Jason said and walked out of the class. She sighed and turned around and wiped the board clean before she started planning the next lesson. Thinking about Jason's father and what his reaction would be to how Jason was behaving. After the school day was over Mara let out a long breath knowing that Jason's father would be walking in soon. She didn't mind staying behind after school, she found it better then going home to her one bedroom apartment where she lived all by herself. There was a knock on the door and she looked up and saw Jason's father. She waved him in. He had short hair, blue eyes and tattooed arms, he looked like the kind of guy that Mara would avoid, he had that bad boy look about him.

"Hello, I'm Randy Orton, Jason's father." He said when he walked in.

"Hello Mr Orton, I'm Miss Blair" She said. "Please take a seat" He nodded and sat down at one of the desks. "I called you in because I'm worried about Jason, he's been turning up late then when he comes in he chooses to sleep instead of doing his work. I've tried to talk to him so that he can tell me what's bothering him but he doesn't want to." She said looking at him as he sighed.

"Thank you for letting me know, I apologize for him being disruptive and as for what's bothering him I think that's because his mother and I divorced a couple months ago and she gave me full custody of Jason and she's completely cut him out of her life and he's been blaming himself for that." He said, she didn't know why but part of her felt relieved that he was divorced.

"He's been falling behind on his work too" She said to him.

"I'll be sure to get a tuition teacher for him every Saturday to catch up." He said to her.

"If you want I could come round on Saturday's, I know what work he's fallen behind on and I won't charge you for my time" She thought it would be easier if she was his tuition teacher.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your Saturday's, you could have other plans" He said looking at her.

"It's fine, I'm never busy and I'd be happy to help." She said. It was true, she was always home alone on Saturday's just watching a movie or whatever was on TV.

"You sure?" He asked again.

"Yes, I'm positive" She smiled.

"Thank you for this." He said smiling back. "I appreciate it"

"It's not a problem. Shall I come round this Saturday?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll give you my address, I have 7 months off from work so I'll be at home" He said as Mara handed him a pen and paper and he wrote his address and phone number and gave it to her.

"Just out of curiosity what is your job?" Mara asked.

"WWE superstar, I wrestle all over the world" He said. "I'm surprised you've never noticed"

"I don't watch much sport" She said. "So you're away a lot?"

"Yeah but I can get time off whenever I need it and Jason comes with me when it's holiday time. When I'm not here he stays with my parents now that my ex is out of the picture" He said as they both walked out the classroom and to the car park.

"Not a boring life for you or Jason then" She smiled.

"Not at all" He smiled as they stood outside the school. "Well, my car's just over there, Jason's waiting patiently. Thank you for calling me. I'll see you Saturday" He smiled.

"See you then" Mara smiled as he walked to his car and she walked to her car. She couldn't help but feel excited for Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday morning and Mara had woke up at 10 am. She had called Randy last night and asked him what time he wanted her to go round. He said it would be nice for her to come round at 11 and he could make breakfast for them all. She got up and went and had a quick shower. She got dressed and used the hair dryer to dry her hair quicker. She then grabbed her bag which had all the books that she would need for Jason today, she fixed the bag the night before to save time. She made sure that she had everything then she walked out the house and locked up and got in the car and drove to the address that Randy had given to her. It was 10:45 when she arrived at Randy's. Mara walked out and knocked the door. Part of her was excited to see Randy again, she had been looking forward to this since they first planned it on Monday. She knocked the door and waited for an answer. Her heart skipped a beat when she looked up and saw Randy at the door. He was shirtless and in his sweatpants.

"You're a little early, sorry I'll go get dressed. I thought I'd make breakfast before I got ready, never realized the time" He smiled and let Mara in.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be early" She said when she walked in.

"It's not your fault, I lost track of time. Take a seat in the kitchen, I'll just go wake Jason and get changed" He said. She nodded and walked into the kitchen when he walked upstairs. She sat at the table in the kitchen and waited for him. He walked down the stairs, all he did was put a shirt on. "Jason will be down soon. Sorry about that" He said and sat at the table opposite her.

"It's alright, you didn't have to invite me round for breakfast" She said as Jason walked in.

"It's the least I could do Miss Blair" He said as he got up and Jason sat beside Mara.

"Oh, call me Mara" She said.

"As long as you call me Randy" He said and Mara nodded. Randy got all the breakfast set on the table and sat back in his seat. "So what are you going to start working on with Jason?" Randy asked.

"I was thinking English Literature first." Mara said looking at Jason who just shrugged.

"Excited Jas?" Randy asked him.

"I don't really have a choice, as long as I can go out with my friends when I'm done" He said.

"Sure" Randy said. They had finished breakfast and Randy cleaned up the kitchen table so that Mara could start helping Jason with his work on the table. He walked into the living room to watch TV while they were working on the literature. Mara and Randy had agreed to keeping the first session to only an hour.

"Next week we'll catch up on your math" Mara said to him when their hour was over. "You did good today"

"Okay. See you Monday." He said and walked into the living room to his dad. Mara packed up all her books as she heard the front door close. Mara walked into the living room where Randy was watching TV.

"Thank you for the session" Randy said as he turned to look at Mara.

"No problem. Same time next week?" She asked.

"Yeah of course, are you off?" He asked.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be best to get home" She said, really she didn't want to go.

"You're welcome to stay here with me if you're not busy" Randy said.

"I wouldn't want to disturb your day." Mara said.

"Nah, you won't be" Randy smiled at her. She smiled back and placed her bag down and sat on the couch beside him. She looked around the room and there were pictures of Jason when he was just a baby and some of Randy and Jason and a women, Mara assumed it was Jason's mother since she looked a lot like him.

"That Jason's mom?" She asked Randy and pointed to the picture.

"Yeah. That was when Jason was 2 days old." He said.

"You both look so young" Mara said.

"Yeah. We we're 16 at the time" He said. "Even though me and Sam are not together anymore I'd never regret having a child at 16. Jason is the most important person in my life. I wouldn't change him for anyone" Randy said.

"I actually judged you so wrong." Mara said. She realized Randy was a big softy.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Well when you walked into my classroom on Monday, you had that bad boy look about you. Now I see how wrong I was, sorry" She said, she never usually judges someone by the way they look.

"It's alright, a lot of people think of me as a bad person. No ones ever taken the time to get to know me though" He said looking at her. "If you wanted to you could've left when you said you was going to but you stayed which makes you different" He said and Mara nodded.

"Well to be honest I really didn't want to go home and spent yet another Saturday night all alone in my apartment." Mara said.

"I understand. Sometimes I feel really alone when I'm on tour." He said.

"What is that like?" She asked him.

"Being a WWE superstar?" He asked and she nodded. "It's great, really tiring and takes up a lot of time but it's something that I've always loved and always wanted to follow in my dads footsteps. Come with me I'll show you my basement where I keep my achievements." He said and stood up. Mara stood up and followed Randy into the basement.

"Wow" Mara said. "Looks great down here" Mara said as she looked at the various titles and action figures of himself that Randy had. He explained each title to her and how many times he had won them. She looked around a little more then they made their way back upstairs. They walked back into the living room and watched TV.

"So what's your relationship past?" Randy asked her. He was really curious and wanted to know more about Mara.

"I've had 2 boyfriends in my life. One was just a high school thing and the other ended bad" She said. He could tell she felt uncomfortable just mentioning her past relationship.

"Oh sorry" He said. "My past was just Sam and that ended 2 months ago" He said.

"Sorry about your divorce" She said.

"It's alright. I guess some things are just not meant to work out. I'm more pissed of that she cut off contact with Jason, he was always close with his mom." Randy said.

"Jason's a great kid though" Mara said.

"Yeah he is" Randy smiled. "So how old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 26, you?" She asked.

"I'm 32" He said. "Not gonna lie, you're amazing to talk with" He smiled. Mara smiled back at him.

"So are you" She said.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner. Saturday is take out night so we order dinner to be delivered. You can pick" Randy said.

"Sure I'll stay. Hmm Indian good?" She asked.

"Perfect. It's still only 4pm. Jason's curfew is 6pm, that's usually the time I order the food" Randy said.

"That's fine" Mara said. Randy and Mara spent more time talking about each other and getting to know each other more. This wasn't how Mara expected this day to go but she liked the time she had spent with Randy.

"I'm home dad" Jason said walking through the front door and into the living room. "Oh, Miss Blair is still here" He said.

"Yeah and I've just ordered Indian for dinner tonight" Randy said to Jason who nodded. After 20 minutes the dinner had arrived and the three of them sat around the table in the living room and watched TV as they ate dinner. After dinner Mara helped clear up and Jason went to his room. Mara and Randy sat downstairs and watched TV while chatting together.

"It's almost 9. I should go home now" Mara said.

"Oh alright then. I'll walk you to the door" Randy said and stood up at the same time as Mara. Mara picked up her bag and walked to the front door with Randy.

"Thank you for dinner" Mara said as they stood outside at the front door.

"Anytime. Same time next Saturday?" He asked.

"Of course" Mara said.

"Good." Randy smiled and kissed Mara on the cheek. "I'll see you then" He winked at her and she smiled at him and walked to her car. She got in and drove away thinking about the day she just spent with Randy. She was now even more excited for Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

Mara walked in from work. She placed her jacket and coat down and took her shoes off. She walked in to the living room and sat on the sofa and put the TV on and started flicking through the channel. She felt like her day just dragged on, all she kept thinking about was seeing Randy tomorrow. Her phone buzzed with a text message a few minutes later.

_'Hey, I dropped Jason at my parents for the night, do you want to go out to dinner? xx"_ It was a message from Randy. She couldn't help but blush when she read it.

_'Of course. What time shall I come by? xx'_ She asked.

_'Just text your address and I'll come pick you up in an hour xx'_ She texted him her address then made her way to her room.

She quickly got all excited. Randy had pretty much asked her out in her mind. She opened her wardrobe and picked out her favourite black dress. Mara then went to the bathroom and had a quick shower then started to blow dry then lightly curl her hair. After that she put on her dress which came up to her knees, she then made her way downstairs and put in her shoes just as she hear a car pull up outside. The doorbell rang and she answered seeing Randy standing there in a white buttoned sleeve shirt and a pair of black trousers. He smiled at her when she opened the door.

"You look beautiful" He said admiring her perfect figure.

"Thanks. You look handsome yourself" She said. He smiled in response and she grabbed her jacket and purse and walked out and locking the house. She made her way to Randy's car and he opened the passenger side door for her. She climbed in and he climbed in beside her and drove.

"Where we going to eat?" She asked as he was driving.

"Olive Garden. I was surprised to get a reservation considering I only called them an hour ago" He said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Well, it's only 5pm. Most people don't come out until after 6" she said. "So, is this like a date?" She asked. She had been curious ever since he texted her.

"Yeah, I guess this is our first date" He smiled and turned to look at her after he parked up. "I hope you enjoy tonight"

"I'm sure I will." She said and they climbed out and walked in together. Mara had never been to a restaurant that was as fancy as this one. She felt out of place but she liked it. Randy walked towards the waiter and told him his booking name. The waiter then showed them to their table and gave them each a menu,

"Order anything you like, it's all on me" Randy said with a smile.

"I have money on me, you don't have to" Mara said as she looked at her menu.

"I want to, it's the least I could do" He said still smiling then looked down at his own menu. After a few moments the same waiter from earlier walked back over to them and took their food and drink order. "So how is Jason doing in school?"

"He's concentrating more, but where he fell behind a little bit it's confusing for him to keep up with what the class are doing but when I'm done explaining to the class I explain to him individually." She said as the waiter brought their drinks over and she took a sip of her pepsi.

"I hope you don't mind doing that" He said and he took a sip of his water.

"It's part of my job, I'm happy to help" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Will you be coming round tomorrow?" Randy asked her.

"Of course, unless you don't want me to" She said.

"Of course I want you to come over, Nathan, my brother, is going to drop Jas off in the morning about 10am so he'll be home when you arrive" Randy said. Mara nodded and smiled at Randy. "Enough about that, moving on to you" Randy smiled.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Well tell me stuff about you?" He asked.

"Oh, well my parents moved away to Australia when I was 3 and left me with my grandma, but my grandma passed away when I was 18 so now it's just me" She said, she didn't have the best childhood.

"I'm sorry" Randy said reaching over and placing her hand into his own.

"It's okay. So what about you?" Mara asked as their food arrived.

"Well I grew up with a younger sister and younger brother, and ever since I was younger I always wanted to follow in my dads footsteps and here I am today, top of the company that my dad used to wrestle in. I honestly didn't think I'd make it" He said as they began eating.

"Why not?" She asked.

"When I started out, all the other guys had a lot more muscle and strength than me but I trained every single day to get stronger, I still don't look as physical as them but I'm sure as hell a lot stronger then most of them" He said and Mara smiled.

"Would you ever allow Jason to follow in your footsteps?" She asked.

"I'd love for him to do what I do, but I wouldn't force him, if it's something he really wants to do then he'll have my full support" He said. He was always proud of Jason ever since he was born.

"That's sweet" She said and continued eating.

"Have you ever thought of having your own children?" Randy asked. Mara had always wanted kids but she knew she had to find the right guy before she even thought about being ready for kids.

"I have but I want to be married and have a good stable relationship before I have kids." She said as she finished eating.

"That's good. I wish I thought like you, not that I regret having Jason, I just wish I waited a while longer. But Jas is an amazing boy, I'm doing my best to raise him well." He said as he took a sip of his water and also finished eating.

"It's not his or your fault that you're ex left. He's a great boy, you're raising him perfectly." Mara said and Randy smiled at her.

"Thank you" He said as he called the waiter over and asked for the cheque. He walked over and handed it to Randy then Randy paid and they both got up and walked out the restaurant. The walked together to the car and Randy reached for Mara's hand and held it as they walked. Mara could feel butterflies in her stomach. They got into Randy's car and he drove back to Mara's house. He parked on the drive and they walked to her front door.

"Want to come in and have a quick coffee before you go home? It's only 9:30" Mara said as she opened the door.

"Sure" Randy smiled and walked in behind Mara. He closed the door and walked with her to the kitchen. She boiled some coffee and poured some for herself and Randy. They walked into the living room with their coffee.

"It's freezing outside tonight" She said as she sat on the sofa and Randy sat beside her.

"Yeah it is, but I like it, makes me sleep more comfier" He smiled and placed his arm around her and cuddled her. "This better?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're nice and warm" She smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "Thank you for dinner" She said.

"It's okay, thank you for coming" He said. She smiled and snuggled closer against his side. She felt comfortable being in his arms, it was a feeling she wanted to get used to. They stayed like that both drinking their coffee and they watched a movie that they found on TV. "I better get going, it's almost midnight" He said tiredly.

"Okay" Mara said and stood up with Randy. "I'll see you tomorrow" She said as they walked to the front door together.

"Can't wait" He smiled he turned to face her and placed a soft kiss onto her lips. Mara kissed back feeling the butterflies in her stomach again. "Night" He smiled when he pulled away.

"Night" She said softly. He walked out and made his way to the smile. The smile on his face not leaving. He was looking forward to seeing Mara again tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Mara woke up the next morning, she rubbed her eyes, it was a sunny but cold morning, she didn't want to get out of bed but the thought of seeing Randy this morning got her excited. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to shower and get ready to go. After getting dressed and fixing her hair she grabbed her bag with books for Jason today. She locked her front door and got into her car and drove to Randy's house. She parked up on Randy's drive behind his car and walked to the door to see him already standing there.

"Good morning, I saw you pull up" He smiled.

"Morning" Mara smiled back and walked in when Randy stepped aside. He closed the door and they walked into the kitchen together. Mara sat at the table.

"Jason is asleep. Nathan brought him home at around 8 this morning he went straight to sleep. I can go wake him if you like" Randy said.

"No, it's okay, let him sleep. I can start whenever he wakes up" She said as Randy nodded and walked over to Mara. He pecked her lips and smiled then sat opposite her.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"yeah, I did. I was cold though. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"I did but same as you, I was cold too" He said.

"I was nice and warm in your arms last night, it's a shame you had to leave" Mara smiled and Randy smiled back at her.

"I didn't wanna leave" He smiled. "Shall we make pancakes for breakfast?" Randy asked.

"Sounds good" Mara said and the both stood up. Randy took out all the equipment and ingredients that he'd need to make them.

"You're gonna love my pancakes" Randy said as he poured the mix into a bowl accidentally spilling some on Mara's feet. "Oh I'm so sorry" Randy said turning over to get a cloth for her. When he turned around Mara flicked some pancake mix onto him.

"Now we're even" She giggled then started running away from Randy who had some in his hand. He chased Mara into the living room where he managed to catch her. He pinned her on the sofa with him on top.

"Mine was an accident. Say sorry" Randy smirked looking down at her and she was giggling.

"Nope" She said and he lifted his hand up threatening to pour the mix on her that was in his hand.

"Say it or else" He grinned and she was still giggling and closed her eyes waiting for him to pour the mix on her. Instead he leaned down and placed his lips onto hers. She opened her eyes slightly to look at him then wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He had a smirk on his lips when he pulled away.

"If that's my punishment for picking on you then I shall pick on you all the time" Mara grinned at Randy then sat up.

"I'm not gonna complain" He smiled then pecked her lips and stood up. "Let's finish these pancakes then" He smiled. She nodded and walked into the kitchen with him. They made pancakes together Mara had a little help from Randy.

"Morning sleepy head. It's 12pm. Hardly morning now" Randy chuckled when Jason walked into the kitchen.

"I was tired" Jason shrugged and sat at the table.

"We just finished making pancakes" Randy said and put a plate of pancakes on the table. He sat opposite Mara and beside Jason. They all ate their pancakes then Randy cleaned up while Mara began her tuition with Jason.

"Jason's all caught up with his literature now" Mara said when she walked into the living room after she finished with Jason. She sat beside Randy when he reached his arm out for her. He placed his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Thank you so much" Randy said and kissed Mara's cheek. "Do you want another date tonight?"

"That sounds nice. But I'm not dressed for a date" Mara said.

"It's not exactly a date. I don't plan on taking you out. I want to cook dinner for you tonight. Right here in my house" Randy said running his hand along her arm.

"That sounds lovely. What about Jason?" She asked.

"It's his friends birthday, he'll be at a party" Randy said then interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Okay" Mara smiled at him, she had become so used to being in his arms, it made her feel comfortable and safe.

"Good. I will cook my speciality" Randy said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"You'll see later. While I'm cooking you just relax here on the couch and watch some TV and if you need anything just let me know" Randy said. Mara felt completely spoiled when she was around him. She wasn't complaining though, she loved it. They spent the afternoon watching whatever they found on TV.

"I better go start cooking" Randy said and pecked Mara's lips before getting up.

"Okay, let me know if you need help" She said but he shook his head.

"Nah, you just relax here, I'll even bring you a cup of hot chocolate in a bit" Randy smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Dad, I'm going to leave now" Jason said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, but Jas can I have a word?" Randy asked him. He needed to speak to him about this now.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Would you feel okay if I asked Mara to be my girlfriend?" He asked quietly so Mara couldn't hear. Jason looked at Randy thinking.

"I'll be fine dad, as long as she makes you happy then don't worry what I think. I don't hate the idea, I like it" He said making Randy smile. He quickly gave Jason a hug before letting go.

"Good. Your curfew is midnight, if you're back late then no going out next Saturday." Randy said. "I have something planned for that day anyway"

"Alright dad. Have a good dinner" Jason said. "Bye Miss Blair" Jason called as he made his way to the front door.

"Bye Jason. Have fun" She said when he walked out the house. Randy went back to making a hot chocolate for Mara then he began prepping spaghetti bolognese for dinner.

"Here you go" Randy said walking in with hot chocolate.

"You didn't have to" Mara said as Randy placed the drink on the table in the living room.

"You're my guest and you deserve to get treated like a princess" Randy smiled and Mara smiled back and Randy went back to the kitchen and set up the table. He smiled to himself when everything was ready. He placed two plates of spaghetti on the table and poured some wine into a couple of glasses before walking into the living room to Mara. "Dinners ready" Randy said. Mara smiled and shut the TV then followed Randy into the kitchen.

"Aww you went to so much effort. It looks beautiful" She smiled and looked at the candle lit table with dinner laid out nicely.

"It's not effort" He smiled and pulled out a chair for her, she smiled and sat down then Randy pushed her chair in and sat beside her.

"Food looks delicious" Mara smiled and they began eating.

"How does it taste?" Randy asked. Hoping it tasted good.

"It's great. Cooked perfectly" She said. He smiled at her and continued to eat.

"I want to ask you something and although we've been out on a date already and do most things that couples do I've not even officially asked you yet. So, will you be my girlfriend?"

Mara smiled and blushed. "Yeah of course I will" She said looking at him. He smiled and looked in her eyes.

"Good" He smiled and kissed Mara. She kissed back, the kiss was soft and sweet. Randy pulled away, smile still on his face. It had been a long time since he felt this happy. They finished eating and Mara helped Randy wash up.

"Does Jason know?" Mara asked as she was drying the dishes that Randy was washing.

"Yeah, I told him before he left. He's happy as long as I am" Randy said smiling. Something he had been doing a lot recently.

"Good. I wouldn't want to come between you both" She said. They finished clearing up and walked to the living room. Randy picked a DVD for them to watch. Most of the DVDs he had were horror movies, they weren't Mara's favourite type but she didn't mind.

"If you get too scared just tell me. I have no problem in stopping the DVD." He said as the movie started.

"This isn't so bad" Mara said as she hugged Randy tighter.

"Good." Randy said looking down at Mara. She sensed him looking at her and she turned to look up at him, she smiled back when he smiled at her. "You're beautiful" He whispered to her. She blushed and cuddled him tighter. He leaned down and kissed her softly and full of passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. The feeling of his lips on hers sent butterflies in her stomach. He leaned away slowly and Mara bit her lip making Randy smirk.

"Wow" Mara said breathlessly.

"Sorry. You give me urges to do things like that" Randy grinned and winked at her.

"No need to apologise" She smiled keeping her arms around his neck. "I'm the happiest I've ever been" Mara said.

"Me too" Randy grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

The following Friday Randy had told Mara that he was going to come over after she finished work with Jason because he had a surprise for them both. The whole day since she had gotten the message from Randy she was thinking about what the surprise was. She even spoke to Jason at lunch time to see if he knew but like her he had no idea either. She packed up her books and paperwork and walked out to her car. It was almost 5pm and Randy said he was going to be there by 6. She got into her car and drove home, she hadn't seen Randy since Wednesday, she missed him but they spoke on the phone and texted a lot yesterday. When she arrived she walked in and sent Randy a text to let him know that she was home then she made her way to the kitchen and had a quick snack. 20 minutes later she heard a car pull up and the doorbell rang. She smiled and went to the front door and opened it seeing Randy and Jason. Randy smiled when he saw her.

"Great to finally see you" Randy said looking at Mara. "Missed you"

"Missed you too" Mara said wrapping her arms around his neck for a hug.

"So this surprise? Why did you pack our cases?" Jason asked Randy as Mara pulled away with a sad, panicked expression.

"Oh, no no, we're not going anywhere" Randy said rubbing his hand up and down her arm noticing her expression. "Well I mean we are going away but with you, for the weekend. I got us all tickets to disney world and a two night stay at a hotel on site" Randy said.

"Really?" Jason said excitedly.

"Yeah. I remembered you saying how much you wanted to go and I felt like you deserve this for catching up so well and it's the least we can do for Mara since she helped you when she didn't even have to" Randy said turning to Mara and smiling and she smiled back.

"You didn't have to" Mara said and hugged into Randy's side.

"I wanted to" He smiled. "Better get packing. Our flight leaves at 11 tonight" He said and kissed her cheek. Randy and Jason went and sat in the living room waiting while Mara walked up to her room and began packing everything that she would need for the weekend. She was excited about the trip. It would be nice to spend time with Randy and Jason together. Aside from when she was teaching Jason she never really got to hang out with him and Randy together. This was going to be a fun trip, she was really excited. She packed everything she need and walked into the living room with the case.

"I'm ready" She said smiling at then both.

"Great, better get going then" Randy said and stood up. He smiled down at her and pecked her lips softly before grabbing her case and walking outside to his car. Jason climbed into the backseat and after locking up Mara got in the passenger seat beside Randy who was driving. He drove all the way to the airport in comfortable silence, Randy kept glancing over at Mara who kept smiling back at him. He gave her hand a light squeeze when he parked the car then he climbed out and grabbed the cases out the car. They each wheeled their own suitcase into the airport and made their way to check-in. Once they checked in to their flight they walked around the airport to pass sometime.

"I'm well hungry, haven't eaten since lunch" Mara said as Randy hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I should have let you eat before we left. I'll get us something to eat, there's a nice KFC over there." Randy said kissing her head. They made their way to KFC and sat inside. Randy asked Jason and Mara what they both wanted and then he walked to the counter and ordered the food. He walked to the table with the tray of food moments later, he went and sat beside Mara.

"You're not hungry then?" Mara asked, Randy was the only one of them who didn't have food in front of him.

"Nah, you guys eat. I'm not all that hungry, I can last till we get to Florida" He said as Mara picked up a french fry and placed it in Randy's mouth, Randy chuckled and at the fry and Mara giggled and went back to eating.

"Dad can we go on any ride we want when we're there?" Jason asked.

"Of course we can go on anything and do whatever we want. It's a two day ticket, Saturday and Sunday then we come back Sunday night" Randy said placing his arm around Mara's shoulder as she ate.

"Awesome" Jason said. "Think we can push in line because you're Randy Orton?" he asked.

"Nah, that's not fair. I think it's nicer if we wait in line like everybody else" Randy said.

"Ahhh fine" Jason shrugged. Jason and Mara finished eating then they cleaned up just as their flight was called to let them know that they were now boarding. They made their way to the right gate and after a few minutes they finally got settled on the plane Mara laid her head on Randy's shoulder, he was sat in the middle of Jason and Mara.

"You tired?" Randy said softly to Mara who nodded. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you when we land. You can lay on my lap if you're more comfortable like that" He said kissing her head. She smiled at him then laid her head on his lap and stretched her legs across her seat. Randy smiled down at her then rested his arm on her hip. He looked at Jason who had already fell asleep with his headphones in his ear. He looked down at Mara again before deciding to get some sleep himself.

"Mara wake up lovely" Randy whispered to Mara hours later, the plane was about to land in Florida so the seat belt signal had started to ring. Mara rubbed her eyes and sat up. Randy couldn't help but chuckled at how cute she looked when she was tired. She sat up and placed her belt on across her waist. Randy leaned over and kissed her softly. "Nice nap?"

"Yeah it was. Did you get some sleep?" She asked him and placed her hand on his lap.

"Just a little, but my neck started hurting me in the position I was in." He said softly and placed his hand on top of hers.

"I'll give you a massage when we get to the hotel" Mara said.

"If you're not tired then that sounds great" Randy smiled as he looked over at Jason who was still asleep. He smiled and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Plane's landing bud" Randy said to him. He opened his eyes and looked at Randy and yawned.

"What time is it?" Jason asked as Randy looked at his watch.

"Almost 1am" He said as the plane landed. They all got off the plane and walked to baggage claim. After grabbing their cases they got into a cab outside the airport. Randy told the driver where the hotel was and they were there within 30 minutes. Mara looked up at the hotel. It looked really fancy and pricey.

"We're only here for two days, you paid for this place?" Mara asked Randy when they waited in line to check in.

"Came with the package, but even if it didn't I've stayed here before I would've chose it again" He said as he checked them in and their suite was on the fourth floor. They got in to the elevator and waited patiently. "The suite has a single bed room and a double bed room" He said and Jason nodded. Mara smiled knowing that this would be the first time she was going to sleep in the same bed as Randy.

"That alright with you?" Randy asked Mara as they walked off the elevator and to their room.

"Yeah it's fine" Mara smiled as Randy unlocked the door and they all walked in. Mara was surprised at how nice everything looked. There was a small living room with a mini fridge in the corner beside the TV, the living room was led out to balcony. Down the short corridor on the left was the single bedroom and the bathroom and to the right was the double bedroom. Randy grabbed Mara's and his own case and walked into the double bedroom to place them in there.

"Dad, I'm gonna get to sleep. That plane right took a lot out of me" Jason said to Randy when Randy walked back into the living room.

"Alright, I'll wake you in the morning if you're not up" He said giving Jason a hug goodnight. Jason walked over to Mara and gave her a hug too then walked off into the single bedroom. Randy smiled at Jason as Mara walked out onto the balcony and sat on the small bench that was out there. "Hey, you okay?" Randy asked her softly when he walked out and sat beside her.

"Yeah, just thought I'd get some fresh air before I go sleep" Mara said as Randy placed his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You've been really quiet all day, everything alright?" He asked her softly as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I guess I'm just scared." She said.

"About what?" He asked her softly.

"Us. I mean I really do like you and of course I've not had a good past relationship and because I like you so much it's why I'm scared, that something will happen and then you'll stop liking me back" Mara said looking out at the view.

"Sweetie, honestly there is nothing you can do or say to me that will make me like you any less. I'm not upset that you feel this way. Most women would either use me for my money or just avoid me because of Jason, but you're not like that. I know you're not." Randy said softly as Mara looked at him.

"Sorry for being stupid" Mara said softly.

"You're not being stupid. You're just being normal" Randy said and kissed Mara softly on her lips. Mara relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, how about that massage?" Randy asked when he broke the kiss.

"Okay, come on" She smiled and stood up. He followed her inside and to the double bedroom. "I'm just gonna get into my PJs" Mara said and grabbed her PJs and went to the bathroom to change. After freshening up she walked back into the room and Randy was sitting on the bed with his shirt off and in his sweatpants. "Ready and waiting then?" She asked him and he nodded. She smiled and went and climbed on her knees behind him and began giving him a massage on his neck and shoulders making Randy relax. After Randy had had enough he turned around and laid Mara back and kissed her softly. She smiled unexpectedly and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mmm thank you for that, it helped a lot" Randy said when he pulled away smiling down at her.

"Anytime babe" She said smiling back. "How about we get some sleep now?" Mara asked Randy who nodded. They got up and climbed under the sheets. Randy leaned over and pecked Mara's lips then wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and laid her head on his chest. It didn't take long before she feel asleep, this was a feeling she wanted to get used to.


	6. Chapter 6

Mara woke up bright and early the next morning and smiled when she felt Randy's arms still firmly around her. She tried to slowly wriggle out of his grasp but she felt him pull her closer, she smiled knowing he was awake now. She giggled when he pulled her on top of him.

"Good morning sweetness" Randy smiled looking up at Mara.

"Morning handsome" She smiled and rested her hands on his chest.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked rubbing the bottom of her back.

"I sure did, did you?" She asked smiling down at him.

"Of course I did. Felt comfortable with you in my arms" He said moving his hands to hold hers. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto Randy's lips and he responded by leaning up closer to her and ran his hands through her hair. "We should get Jason awake and get some breakfast" Randy said when he pulled away.

"Good idea" Mara said and smiled but didn't get up.

"You gonna move?" Randy chuckled and rubbed his eyes.

"Hmm, nah I don't want to" She giggled.

"I'll carry you with me if you don't get up" He smiled.

"I'd like to see you try" She replied with a grin. Randy laughed and climbed out of bed with Mara's arms wrapped around his neck. "Okay so you done it" She giggled and Randy placed Mara on her feet.

"Obviously, these muscles aren't for show" Randy said flexing his biceps. Mara laughed and walked out the bedroom and into the bathroom while Randy walked out the room to go wake Jason up. "J, get up and get ready we're gonna get breakfast then go out" Randy said through the door.

"Alright" Jason said. Randy smiled and walked back to the room to get his clothes ready. Mara walked in minutes later fresh from the shower with a towel wrapped around her body making Randy's eyes pop out.

"So, umm shower free?" Randy asked trying to look away.

"Yeah, I put a fresh towel in there for you" She said walking to her suitcase as Randy kept his eyes on her.

"Okay, I'll go shower now" He said grabbing his clothes and walking over to Mara. "You're such a tease" He smirked and walked into the bathroom to shower. Mara giggled and got changed and waited for Randy and Jason. After 30 minutes they were both ready to go get breakfast then go to Disneyworld. They went to the hotel restaurant and sat at a table.

"Dad, you heard from Mom?" Jason asked making Mara a little uncomfortable.

"No, why would I?" Randy replied when the waiter brought over the breakfast they had ordered.

"Just wondering" Jason shrugged. Randy looked at Mara who was playing with the food in her plate. Randy reached over and placed his hand on her lap giving her an apologetic look. After they finished eating they left and made their way to Disneyworld.

"You seem quiet?" Randy whispered into Mara's ear. He was walking with her and Jason and he had his arm around her shoulder. Mara shrugged in response to his question. "Was this about what J asked me?" He asked.

"Dad can I go on there?" Jason said pointing to a ride.

"Sure, me and Mara are gonna sit over there on the bench waiting" Randy said. Jason nodded and ran off to join the line for the ride. Randy walked with Mara to the empty bench that wasn't far from the ride.

"Well?" Randy asked turning to Mara.

"I guess I don't want Jason to think that I'm trying to take over from his Mom. At the same time what if she does come back? She is your ex wife after all" She said not looking up at Randy.

"Don't worry about that sweetie. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. When she left I'm not gonna lie it hurt but now I'm with you I'm not stupid enough to downgrade from you. You and Jason are top priority and no one will get in the way. As for Jason I wouldn't want him to see you as a mother figure unless you're comfortable with it" Randy said as he held her hands and she looked into his eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the day" She said softly.

"You haven't. We just got here so why don't we just have fun once Jason gets back." Randy said.

"That sounds perfect" Mara smiled as Randy kissed her softly.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me how you feel" He said softly. Jason walked back over after he was done and for the rest of the day the three of them had fun together going on different rides and having a good laugh. Mara felt a lot better after talking to Randy about how she felt, she was getting along better with Jason now that they spent the day together. She realised that Randy was someone she'd dreamed of being with and now he was with him things felt perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I'm slow with updating but I've been busy with College work.  
I'm also juggling this plus 2 other stories at the same time, please check them out (cheap plug there ;P lol)  
Forgive me for being slow but I'm gonna try be quick with updates.  
Thank you for all your review :)  
**

* * *

It was Monday and Mara, Randy and Jason had come back from Florida last night. The weekend the three of them spent was one of the best days she had ever was now back to work for Mara and she had just arrived in her classroom. She smiled to herself then began writing the days objectives on the board before sitting down at her desk. It was only 8:15am and the kids were due to be in at 8:30. She pulled out her phone and texted Randy.

_'Sorry I left early, I didn't want to wake you, thank you so much for letting me stay over and for a great weekend, it meant a lot. I had fun. M xx'_

_'It's okay, I understand, lets not let the weekend end there, how about you come round to mind for dinner tonight? I'm cooking, it'll just be me and you, Jason's going to my parents for the night. R xx'_

_'That sounds good. I'll go home and get changed then I'll make my way to yours at about 6om? M xx' _

_'Sounds perfect, I can't wait, see you tonight. R xx'_

_'I can't wait either, see you soon. R xx'_

She put her phone away when some of her students started making their way into the class. Once the class was full and it was time to begin she started calling out names in the register then she began the day giving the class work that should be done in the period, she walked over to Jason and handed him a piece of homework that he handed in last week.

"A? That's so cool, thanks Mrs Blair, dads gonna be so proud f me" Jason said with a smile.

"You deserved it, I'm glad I helped you. Now you're caught up with the rest of the class I expect big things from you" Mara said and smiled at him then walked back to her desk.

The rest of the day went by quick which she was happy about before she knew it she was on her way home. She made it home and went up to her room to pick out what to wear then she went off into the bathroom to have a quick shower, her mind constantly looking forward to her night with Randy. She got out the shower and it was nearly 5:15pm. She slipped on a black party dress which came up to her knees then she slipped on her shoes and began to dry her hair and then straightened it. She looked at herself in the mirror and once she was please she made her way out her apartment and to her car. She climbed in and drove the distance to Randy's house, she looked at her phone and it was now 5:50pm she was a little early but Randy wouldn't have minded. She climbed out and walked up to Randy's porch then knocked his front door and waited for him to answer.

"Hello beautiful, you're a little early" Randy said when he opened the door and looked at Mara on the other side. "Wow" He said.

"What?" Mara asked smiling at him. He looked really handsome in a light blue buttoned shirt with black trousers. The shirt really brought out his eyes.

"Nothing. You just look stunning" Randy smiled and moved aside to allow Mara into the house, she smiled and stepped inside.

"Thank you, you look really handsome yourself" Mara said blushing slightly.

"Thank you. Dinner is ready, I've cooked almost all day" Randy said as Mara followed him into the dining room where he had the table set for the two of them. He had the cutlery set out along with a glass of wine and the table had rose petals all over it and a candle in the middle. Randy walked over and pulled out a chair for Mara to sit. She walked over and sat on the chair and he pushed it in for her when she sat down.

"You went through so much effort" Mara said feeling spoiled by Randy.

"It was just something I wanted to do. You deserve to be spoiled" Randy smiled and walked into the kitchen and brought the dinner over which was chicken, with rice and a few vegetables.

"Smells great" Mara smiled as Randy placed the plate full of food in front of Mara then one opposite her and sat down in the empty seat.

"I hope it tastes great too" He smiled and they began eating.

"It sure does taste great" Mara smiled and took a bite of her chicken.

"Jason told me he got an A for his English homework" Randy said.

"He sure did, I was happy with his work." Mara smiled and took a sip of her wine.

"I'm glad" Randy smiled. They continued to enjoy their dinner together while the spoke about pretty much anything about themselves. They finished dinner and Mara helped Randy clear the table and wash the dishes in the kitchen. "How about a nice DVD on the couch?" Randy asked Mara who nodded.

"What movie?" She smiled.

"Anything you like" Randy said as they walked into the living room.

"Anything that's a comedy then" Mara said as she sat on the couch.

"Alright then" Randy said and put a DVD on and sat beside Mara on the couch. The got comfortable and started watching the movie together.

"What are you up to tomorrow?" Mara asked Randy.

"Gonna go spend time with my parents" He said as he pulled her closer to his side. "I can wait until you finish and pick you up from work and you can come with me to my parent's if you want" He said.

"To officially meet your parents?" She asked.

"If you want, you don't have to" Randy said softly.

"Yeah I would like that" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll let them know in the morning" He said and cuddled her tightly and kissed her forehead softly. "I missed you today"

"You didn't get enough of me at the weekend?" She smiled.

"I can never get enough of you" Randy smirked. Mara blushed as Randy kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're so cute" Randy said. Mara smiled feeling comfortable in Randy's arms. She loved spending time with him, the more she did, the more she fell for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Mara had just finished work Tuesday evening and made her way home to get ready for dinner with Randy's family. She was really nervous and hoped they would like her. She wanted everything to go well for Randy. She walked into her house and to her room to find something to wear. She settled with a nice knee length dark blue dress and she wore her tights underneath then she went and sat in front of her mirror and straightened her hair then she sent a quick text to Randy telling him that she was ready. After that she put the clothes on and waited for Randy and Jason to arrive, once she heard Randy honk his horn she got up and locked the door then made her way to his car and climbed in the front beside Randy and Jason was sitting in the back, she smiled and kissed Randy softly.

"You look beautiful" Randy said as he took off and drove to his parents.

"Thank you" She said nervously as he drove.

"Uncle Nathan said he's going to bring me to the football match this Sunday" Jason said from the back.

"Okay, I'll have to talk to him first" Randy said as he parked the car on his parents drive and shut off the engine and Jason climbed out and Randy turned to Mara. "Don't be nervous. My parents are really nice"

"I'm trying" She smiled and they climbed out and walked to the front door with Randy as his mom Elaine opened the door.

"Hey Grandma" Jason said and kissed her cheek then walked in.

"Hey Ma" Randy smiled and pulled Mara close to his side as they walked in. "This is Mara, my girlfriend. Mara this is my mom Elaine" Randy said as Mara smiled when Elaine pulled her in for a hug.

"Nice to finally meet you sweetie" She said pulling away.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs Orton" Mara said.

"Call me Elaine dear" She said smiling and Randy took Mara into the living room.

"This my dad Bob and dad this is my girlfriend Mara" Randy said holding her hand as the walked in.

"Nice to meet you sir" Mara said smiling shyly.

"Nice to meet you too, Mara and please call me Bob" Bob said and smiled as Randy and Mara said on the couch.

"Nathan not home?" Randy asked his Dad.

"Nah, he's out with friends, he'll be back tonight" Bob said as Elaine walked in.

"Dinner is ready" She said and they made their way into the dining room where the table was nicely laid for dinner and they sat down and enjoyed dinner and talked with Mara and Randy's parents got to know her more and they really liked her and they were happy that Randy was happy with her.

"Now that we know you live near by don't be afraid to pop over whenever you like. You're always welcome" Elaine said as Mara helped her wash the dishes.

"That's nice. Thank you" Mara smiled and they finished the dishes.

"Hey, I was thinking of heading home. You and Jas have to be up early tomorrow." Randy said when he walked in.

"That's good with me" Mara said smiling and hugged Elaine. "Thank you for having me over. Dinner was great" Mara smiled and walked over to Randy who was at the door with his dad and Jason.

"Come over again soon" Bob smiled and gave her a hug.

"I sure will" She said as she waited for Randy and Jason to say their goodbyes then they got into the car and Randy drove to Mara's house.

"Told you my parents would love you" Randy said with a smile.

"Yeah I should listen more" Mara smiled as Randy pulled up at Mara's house. She smiled and leaned over an gave him a softly passionate kiss.

"Goodnight. Sleep well" Randy said smiling at her.

"Goodnight. You too" She smiled and walked to her front door. Randy watched and made sure he went into her house before he drove off. Mara walked in and let out a sigh of relief. She was thrilled that Randy's parents loved her. It made her relax more.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry I've been sick this past week so not had the chance to update but I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
**

* * *

It was Friday night and Mara was going to spend the weekend with Randy since Jason was going to spend his weekend at his friends house. She parked her car onto Randy's drive then grabbed her bag and went to the front door where Randy already had it open and waiting.

"Hello there lovely" Randy said smiling at her and giving her a kiss on her cheek before taking her bag and coat and placing it to one side.

"Hey handsome" Mara said with a smile and took her shoes off. "It's freezing outside" She said as she walked into the living room with him.

"Yeah it is, I've got the fireplace on so we can sit in front of it to warm up" He said. Mara smiled and sat on the blanket that was on the floor opposite the fire place.

"I'll get us some wine and I cooked us a meal we can just eat there. Like an indoors picnic" Randy smiled and walked off into the kitchen to get the food he prepared earlier and two glasses and a bottle of wine that he bought earlier. He walked back into the living room and sat on the blanket beside Mara.

"Looks delicious" Mara said as Randy placed the plate in front of them and poured wine into each glasses.

"Thanks, I try" He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Enjoy" He said. Mara smiled at him and they began eating together and talking about how their day was.

"Are you doing anything next week?" Mara asked as she drank some of her wine.

"Not next week, but the week after I'm going to be going back on tour with the WWE, do you want to join me for a few days?" Randy asked as he finished eating his food.

"I'd would love to. I'll try get a Thursday, Friday off that week so that way I have 4 days with you" She said as she also finished her food.

"That sounds good" Randy said. "Can't wait for you to meet my friends" He said smiling and went and put the plates in the kitchen then went and sat back down beside Mara.

"I can't wait either" Mara smiled and finished her glass of wine. Randy smiled at her and placed his hand on her cheek and stroked her cheek making her blush.

"You know you're beautiful" Randy said softly to her making her blush even more. He smiled and leaned closer to her and kissed her softly. She leaned closer to him and kissed him back. He laid her back down on the blanket and climbed on top of her and kept kissing her and placed his hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved his lips from hers and onto her neck leaving kisses all over her neck. They soon stripped each other from their clothes and made love for the first time in their relationship.

The following morning Mara woke up in Randy's arms and smiled when she remembered what happened last night. She looked around the room then turned in his arms and watched him sleep.

"Good morning" Randy said tiredly to her not even opening his eyes. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Morning. I can't believe we fell asleep down here" She said. After their night of passion they fell asleep on the blanket in the living room.

"We were pretty tired to move to be fair" He said, his eyes now open looking at her.

"That's true" She grinned up at him. He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I still slept really well, did you?" He asked and pulled her closer.

"I sure did" She said laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her head. They laid on the floor in each others arms talking some more before they decided to get up and get washed up and make breakfast togehter.

"Want to have a lazy day today and do something fun tomorrow?" Randy asked Mara as they were making pancakes together.

"That sounds good to me" She smiled as they finished making breakfast and sat down to eat.

"My mom called me yesterday just to tell me how much she liked you. She said you're a lovely girl who's perfect for me and for Jason" He said making Mara blush slightly.

"I'm really glad she likes me" Mara said as she began eating breakfast with Randy. For the rest of the morning they did everything together, they washed up the dishes and Mara helped Randy clean the house then they sat on the sofa in the living room and watched TV together.

"You're amazing" Randy said softly kissing Mara on the cheek.

"Not as amazing as you" She said kissing him on the lips. He smiled against her lips and kissed her back.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too" She smiled


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for taking a while to update I've had a little bit of a writers block for this story. But now I think I know what to do :)**

* * *

Mara was sat in Randy's living room with her suitcase and with his dad waiting for Randy to finish packing. Randy was now ready to go back on the road now that his injury was healed and he had invited Mara to come along with him to meet all his friends. Mara had agreed and managed to get 2 weeks off from work. Jason was going to be staying with Randy's parents as he always did when Randy was away.

"Okay, I'm finally ready" Randy said walking down with his suitcase and Mara stood up.

"Great" She said softly and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and took their cases and placed it into his dads car.

"It's about time" Bob chuckled, he had offered to bring them both to the airport, it would save them some money.

"Yeah I was searching for my ring gear, I forgot where I put my pads but I've found them now" Randy said and opened the car door for Mara. She smiled and climbed in the back and Randy climbed in the passenger seat and his dad drove the hour journey to the airport. Mara sat in the back quietly and Randy turn around to look at her. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous" She replied smiling at him.

"About what?" He asked.

"Meeting all your friends. What if they don't like me?"She asked sighing quietly.

"Don't be silly, they are going to love you. They are easy to get along with, I'll tell you more about them on the flight" Randy said as his dad parked in the drop off zone. Randy and Mara climbed out the car and grabbed their suitcases and said their goodbyes to Bob and made their way to the check in for their flight to New York. They waited around and grabbed some lunch at one of the restaurants in the airport before their flight was called for boarding. Randy held Mara's hand as they walked to board the plane.

"So tell me about your work friends" Mara said as they sat in their seats on the plane.

"Well, first there's John who's been my best friend there since I could remember, he's really funny, everyone loves John. Then there's Ted and Cody, who I mentored and taught them a lot. Mike and Alex are close friends of mine too" Randy said as Mara nodded.

"Any diva friends?" She asked.

"I'm closest with April, Kaitlyn and Layla. They are great, no doubt they'd make you feel welcome" Randy said smiling and wrapping his arms around her and cuddling her.

"They all in relationships?" She asked.

"Well Ted is married and has a boy, Cody just got engaged, John is single, Mike is in a relationship and Alex is single." Randy said.

"Okay. Can't wait." Mara smiled and Randy kissed her head. After a couple more hours the plane had landed in New York. They got off the plane and made their way to get their suitcases then to the front of the airport to get a cab and go to the hotel where everyone from WWE were staying. Randy paid the cab driver and held Mara's hand and walked into the hotel with her. They walked to the reception and Randy checked in using his WWE card as proof. He grabbed he cases and walked to the elevator with Mara.

"Do you want to go out to dinner once we drop our bags off? it's only 9pm" Randy asked as they got off the elevator on the 4th floor and walked down the hallway to their room.

"Yeah that sounds nice, or we can just get room service if you're tired" Mara said looking at him, he looked like he was about to pass out from lack of sleep.

"Room service sounds better. I'll take you to breakfast somewhere then" He smiled and unlocked the room door and they walked in together.

"This is nice" Mara said smiling and looking around the room. It was nice and big it had the bed in the middle and the room that led to the bathroom on the left. She smiled and walked towards the balcony and looked out. The hotel had a great view of New York City. She had never been here before and she was amazed at how nice it was a night.

"Great view, huh?" Randy said coming up behind Mara and wrapping his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

"Yeah it is. I've never actually left Missouri so this is a nice break" Mara smiled and rested her hands on top of his.

"I'll go order room service sweetie" Randy said kissing her shoulder again then walking back into the hotel room and ordered some food and drink for them. Mara walked in and decided to go have a shower. She smiled at Randy then grabbed her pjs out of her case and walked into the bathroom. After 20 minutes she was done and climbed out the shower and got changed and brushed her hair, once she was done she walked out the bathroom and smiled when she saw Randy placing the food on the table.

"Just in time then" Mara smiled and walked over to the table where Randy was.

"Yup, smells nice" Randy smiled and pulled out the chair for Mara and she sat down smiling and he sat beside her.

"Looks nice too" She said and they began eating and talking about what they wanted to do tomorrow. Randy wanted to take Mara out to see what New York had. Since it was her first time here he wanted to make it fun rather then being cooped up in a hotel room, even Randy hadn't explored New York and he'd been here a lot of times.

"So tomorrow shall we explore the city? see the statue of liberty and stuff like that?" Randy asked her as they finished eating and put the plates back on the tray and Randy placed the tray outside of the room for one of the cleaners to collect.

"That sounds good. Do you want to ask some of your friends too? I know you haven't seen them in a while." Mara said as she got out of the chair and made her way to the bed.

"If you want, I can ask Mike and his girlfriend Maryse and we can double date." Randy said as he stripped down to his boxers and got into bed beside Mara.

"That'll be nice" Mara said smiling and got comfortable beside him. Randy smiled and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his chest, she smiled and turned around in Randy's arms so that she was now facing him. He smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Hmm, I love it when I'm laying in bed with you in my arms" Randy said and placed a kiss onto her nose and closed his eyes.

"I'm getting used to this feeling" Mara said wrapping her arms around his neck and played with the hairs on the back of his neck and smiled at him. "You tired?" she asked.

"Mhm" He mumbled keeping his eyes closed but smiling slightly. She smiled as she looked at him. He looked so cute in his tired state.

"Let's get some sleep then" She said softly and pecked his lips. He pulled her closer and it didn't take long for them both to fall into a deep sleep.

Mara woke up the next morning and felt the bed beside her empty. She opened her eyes and saw Randy wasn't there she frowned slightly then saw the note he left on the pillow.

_Mara.  
__I've just popped down to the gym with Mike and John. I'll be back at 10:30, be ready and I can bring you to breakfast then we can meet Mike and Maryse.  
Randy_ xx

She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and looked at the time, it was almost 10 am so she climbed out of bed and went through her suitcase and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans to wear with her black boots and she pulled out a white short sleeved slim top on top. She grabbed her comb and hair straightener and stood in front of the mirror and straightened her hair. She looked through the mirror and saw the door behind her open and a sweaty Randy walked in.

"Good morning my beautiful" He smiled and looked at Mara then walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Morning, good work out?" She asked as she carried on fixing her hair.

"Yeah, it felt good." He said and grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt out of his case and grabbed a clean towel. "I won't be long" He said and went into the bathroom. After 30 minutes both Mara and Randy were ready and they made their way downstairs to the hotel cafeteria to get some breakfast together.

"Breakfast buffet, I like it" Mara smiled and they lined up and got some breakfast for them self then walked to an empty table and sat down together.

"We're meeting Mike and Maryse at 11:30 babe" Randy said as he took a sip of his coffee as Mara nodded and he noticed John walk over. "Hey man"

"Hey Randy, is this the lovely lady you've been talking about?" John smiled looking down at Mara.

"Yep. Mara this is John" Randy said as John shook Mara's hand.

"Nice to meet you" Mara said.

"Nice to finally meet you too" John smiled. "I better go meet April, so I'll leave you two alone, see you later" John said and walked off. Randy laughed and shook his head.

"He so clearly wants her" Randy said with a smile and finished his breakfast as Mike walked in with Maryse and Randy waved them over. Mike nodded and walked to get breakfast with Maryse before taking up the two empty seats at Mara and Randy's table.

"Hello" Mike said as he sat down and Maryse sat beside him.

"Hey man, this is Mara and Mara this is Mike and Maryse" Randy said smiling at her as Mara shook both their hands.

"I like your hair" Mara said to Maryse.

"Thank you, cute top" Maryse smiled at her and she and Mike started eating and Randy took his and Mara's plates and put them on the cleaning table and sat back down in his seat.

"So what do you do?" Mike asked Mara as he ate some of his breakfast.

"I'm a teacher back in Missouri." She replied and smiled at Randy.

"How did you meet Randy?" Maryse asked.

"His son, Jason is in my class and he was having trouble with his work so I called Randy and he came to the school and eventually he asked me out on a date" Mara said realizing she was blushing and Randy was smiling at her.

"That's so cute. Jason happy with you two being together?" Maryse asked looking at Randy.

"Yeah, I've noticed a lot of change in his behavior now, he's less moody and his rude attitude has gone" Randy said as Mike and Maryse finished eating and they put their plates away and the four of the them stood up. Mike and Maryse linked arms and Randy held Mara's hand as they walked out the hotel and decided to go sight seeing.

"I booked four tickets for a helicopter tour around New York" Mike said pulling out the tickets from Maryse's bag.

"Thanks man" Randy said as they made their way to where they needed to be.

"How long have you and Mike been together?" Mara asked as they waited for the helicopter.

"4 years." Maryse smiled as Mike pulled her closer to him.

"She came to WWE and I was in awe of her, she was perfect and I made a promise to myself to make her the happiest women in the world" Mike said and Mara smiled.

"And you've not broken that promise" Maryse smiled and gave Mike a quick kiss.

"That's so cute" Mara smiled and Randy kissed her cheek and they got in the helicopter. Mara cuddled Randy closer and he kissed her forehead.

"You alright?" He asked as he felt her shaking slightly.

"Yeah, I'm a little scared of heights though" She said shyly as Randy wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"It's alright, one we're up you're gonna like it" He said and kissed her head. He was right, once the helicopter was up she relaxed in his arms. She went down her bag and pulled out her phone and snugged closer to Randy and took a picture of them both smiling at the camera on the phone. "My turn" Randy said pulling out his phone.

"Okay" Mara said and smiled as he pressed his lips to the side of her head and took the picture.

"Perfect" Randy smiled looking at the picture on his phone and set it as his background picture. They spent the rest of the 30 minute tour looking at all the different bridges and building as well as the statue of Liberty and taking picture of various places that looked good.

"That was so much fun" Maryse said as they landed and climbed out of the helicopter.

"Yeah it was" Randy said as he held Mara's hand and they made their way to the hotel. It was almost 3pm and Randy had to be at the arena before 5pm.

"I'll see you guys at the arena" Mike said as Maryse hugged Mara and waved good bye to them. Randy and Mara waved back and walked into the elevator and up to the 4th floor, they walked into their room and Mara sat on the bed waiting for Randy to get his things ready.

"Earlier in the gym the guys were talking about going out to a club after the show, do you want to go?" Randy asked as he zipped up his arena bag.

"Yeah, it'll be fun" Mara smiled and he smiled back and they walked out the hotel together and got into a cab and made their way to the arena for the show.

* * *

**Nice long update, makes up for taking so long. Please review, thanks xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

The show went really well tonight. Randy was really happy to be back doing what he loved to do. He was in the main event right now and Mara was at the gorilla position watching the match on the monitor with John. She smiled as Randy hit his RKO on Sheamus and won the match. She went over and hugged him once he entered the curtain.

"Great job" She said and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks babe" Randy said and released the hug.

"Nice one man, I'll see you two tonight" John said and then left them to walk to Randy's locker room alone.

"I'll just have a quick shower here then we can go to the hotel and get changed." Randy said when they walked in Mara sat down on the bench and waited for Randy. Once he was ready they walked out to the parking lot and got a ride with Ted. "You coming out tonight?" Randy asked Ted.

"Yeah. I'll be there but I might leave earlier"Ted said. They arrived at the hotel and Mara and Randy went straight to their room and Mara pulled out her favourite dress for the night.

"I'll change in here if you want the bathroom" Randy said.

"Okay" Mara smiled and grabbed her dress then walked into the bathroom. Once she was ready she walked out she looked up at Randy who was wearing a blue buttoned long sleeve shirt with black trousers. He left his top two buttons undone and Mara smiled and walked over to him. "You look very gorgeous" She said and wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you. You're looking very beautiful" Randy smiled and kissed Mara softly on the lips.

"Thank you" She said blushing.

"Ready to go?" Randy asked her. She nodded and they left their hotel room together. They waited in the hotel for Ted and Cody who appeared and they got a ride with them. The club wasn't far from the hotel and once they arrived they walked into the VIP area where half the roster already was like John, Mike, Maryse, Eve, AJ, Alex, Kaitlyn, Zack, Wade, Kofi, Daniel, Phil, Brie and Nikki.

"Hey" Maryse said waving at the four that had just walked over to them.

"Hey everyone" Randy said to them. Mara smiled and took a seat beside Maryse and Eve. "I'm gonna get a drink, want one?" Randy asked Mara.

"Just a vodka and lemonade please" Mara said smiling at Randy, he smiled back and walked to the bar with John.

"You look very beautiful" Maryse said to her.

"Thanks, you look very pretty" Mara said.

"I hope you're gonna dance with us tonight." Eve said smiling at Mara.

"I'll try" Mara said smiling and looked over at Randy who was looking at her.

"I've never seen Randy this happy, I've worked with him for about 7 years and this is the happiest I've seen him." Mike said making Mara blush.

"I agree" Maryse said as Randy walked over with a tray of drinks and placed them on the table and handed Mara her drink and picked up his own and Eve moved over a little so that he could sit beside Mara.

"They trying to make you run?" Randy chuckled and looked at Mara.

"Oh Randal we'd never do that" Eve said smiling. "We were just saying how Mara has made you so happy"

"Ah, that obvious?" Randy asked looking down trying to hide the blush that was creeping onto his face.

"Duh" Mike chuckled and stood up. "Dance babe?" Mike asked and held his hand out for Maryse. Maryse smiled and took his hand and they walked to the dance floor together. Mara smiled and placed her hand on Randy's knee and took a sip of her drink. Randy looked down at her hand and placed his on top of hers.

"I hope everyones being nice to you" Randy said and looked at Mara.

"Yeah, they are all really nice" She said and smiled at him. He leaned closer to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Good" He said giving her hand a light squeeze. They spent the evening drinking and having a good time and laughing around with the WWE stars.

"Let's dance" Maryse said to the ladies and walked to the dance floor with Eve, The Bellas, AJ, Kaitlyn and Mara. They danced together getting looks from most of the guys on the dance floor before Zack walked over and started dancing with them too fist pumping away before dancing only with Kaitlyn away from the ladies.

Then Alex, John, Randy, Wade and Daniel then made their way over and Daniel placed his arms firmly around Brie and John did the same with Nikki, Alex shyly danced with AJ, Mike went to Maryse and Wade placed his arms on Eve's hips and she danced away with him. Randy chuckled and placed his arms around Mara's neck and kissed her forehead then looked at his group of friends.

"Get in there, Alex, you know you want to" Randy said to Alex and AJ looked at him shyly before she held his hands and danced with him.

"You having a good time?" Mara asked as Randy placed his hands on her hips and she wrapped hers around his neck.

"I sure am, are you?" He asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Yeah, it's very fun" Mara said smiling, making Randy smile back and he leaned down and kissed her on her lips softly. Randy smiled when they pulled away and they danced together for a few songs before they decided to head back to the hotel.

"We're coming with ya" Wade said and walked to the table with Eve and they grabbed their things. Ted and Cody said they would stay longer and grab a ride with Kofi. Randy and Mara said goodbye to everyone then they walked out the club with Eve and Wade.

"How long have you two been dating?" Randy asked surprised.

"Early days, only 2 weeks now" Wade said smiling as he held Eve's hand.

"Now I've met Mara we can double date some time before Mara has to go back" Eve said smiling and Randy nodded.

"I'd love that." Mara said to Eve. They waved a cab over and jumped into the four of them jumped into the back and directed the driver to the hotel. Once they got there Randy paid the driver and they walked into the hotel together. Wade and Eve got in the elevator with them and went up to the same floor but took off in a different direction, after saying goodnight Mara and Randy walked to their own hotel room.

"That was fun" Randy said turning around and wrapping his arms around her as they walked in and closed the door.

"Yeah it was" She smiled and tip toed slightly to give him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. He ran his hand through her hair and deepened the kiss. Mara smiled and pulled away then walked to their bed and unzipped her dress and got ready for bed.

"I love you" Randy said smiling and stripping off to his boxers and climbing into bed.

"I love you too" Mara smiled and climbed in beside her and kissed him deeply and they spent most of the night making love. Making the most of the time they had left together before Mara had to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about taking long to update. I'm having a stressful time with College work and University placements lol. Then I got really bad stomach pain and only went to see my doctor today, more serious then I thought it would be, but I'll be fine :)**

**I hope you enjoy the update :)**

* * *

It was now Mara's final day with Randy on tour with him. Even though he was coming back to Missouri with him tonight he would be leaving three days later to the next state. She had enjoyed her time with Randy and getting to know all of his work friends, she was looking forward to coming back again.

"What are we doing today before our flight?" Mara asked Randy when he walked in from the bathroom after taking his morning shower.

"Well Wade asked if we wanted to join him and Eve for lunch, I said I'd ask you" Randy said as he placed the towel on bed.

"Yeah, that will be nice, I'd like to say bye to Eve too" She said and smiled. Randy smiled back at her and grabbed his phone and messaged Wade and Wade replied where they would be for lunch.

"I'm gonna hate not having you on tour with me next week" Randy frowned and walked over to the bed where Mara was sitting and sat beside her.

"Me too, I'm gonna miss not having you round my house" Mara said and kissed his cheek and Randy laid down and turned on his side to look at Mara.

"Hmm, feel free to say no but why don't you move in with me?" Randy asked Mara and she looked at him in total shock, she was happy he asked because they spend a lot of time together already. "You don't have to, I understand if you're not ready, it's a big move" Randy said and placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer.

"No I want to" Mara said and smiled at him and he immediately smiled back at her.

"That's great, and you don't mind looking after Jason while I'm away?" Randy asked.

"I don't mind, I like Jason, he's a great boy" Mara said. Randy smiled and leaned closer and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you" Randy said softly and stroked her cheek with his hand.

"I love you too" She said and cuddled him close."What time are we meeting Wade and Eve?"

"In about an hour" Randy said. After a while of kissing and cuddling they got ready and set off to the little diner where they were going to meet Wade and Eve. Once they walked in they saw them waiting for them.

"Hey" Eve said smiling at them both.

"Hey" Mara smiled and sat down at the table with Randy.

"How's your morning been?" Wade asked them both.

"Been alright. Yours?" Randy asked as they looked over the menu.

"Same, we just done a bit of morning shopping" Eve said as a young waitress came and took their lunch order then went away to the back.

"So Mara, looking forward to going back home?" Eve asked Mara as the two guys were talking to each other about their own stories.

"Not really to be honest, I think I've had so much fun getting to know everyone now I don't want to leave" Mara said laughing a little.

"Ah, you can come visit again" Eve smiled.

"I sure will. He asked me to move in with him just before we came here to lunch" Mara said.

"Oh my god, that's great, I'm so happy for you both" Eve said smiling as their food came over.

"So how's you and Wade going?" Mara asked as they ate.

"Great, I'm really really happy with him" Eve said smiling and Wade leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"Ohh, eww look theirs a hair on your chip" Randy said looking at Mara's plate.

"Where?" She said looking at her food.

"There" Randy said and took a chip from her plate and ate it.

"You child, you can just take some if you want, I won't get annoyed" Mara said smiling and pecked his lips.

"I'll remember that next time" Randy chuckled. For the rest of their lunch the two couples spent their time eating and talking about anything that came to mind. Once they were done Mara said goodbye to them both and went back to the hotel and started packing their things.

"Bye nice hotel room" Mara laughed as she walked out the room with Randy and he placed his arm around her while he pulled his suitcase behind him.

"Ready to go home? Our home?" Randy asked smiling at Mara as they got into the elevator.

"I sure am" She said smiling back at him. Once they checked out of their room they called a cab which took them to the airport. They waited patiently then boarded their plane.

"So once I leave again are you going to settle your things into my house?" Randy asked her as he pulled her close for a cuddle.

"Yeah I will. I just want to spend your three days off with you first then I'll move everything in when you're gone that way I'm kept busy instead of moping around missing you" Mara said and smiled at him.

"As long as you're happy baby" Randy said and kissed her on her head. She sighed happily and laid her head on his chest.

"I am very happy babe" She said and held her hands. After a nice few hours sleep on the plane they landed in Missouri. Once they picked up their cases they made their way to the exit where Randy's dad was waiting for him.

"Welcome back" He said and hugged both Randy and Mara.

"Great to be back Dad, I hope Jason hasn't been a pain" Randy chuckled as they walked to the car.

"No, never he's as good as gold" Bob said. Once they placed their cases into the car they both climbed into the backseat and Bob drove. "Your mom and Jason are at your house, she wanted to clean and make dinner for your arrival" He said

"Oh that's nice of her" Randy smiled and turned to look at Mara. "We've got something to tell you both so dinner sounds nice" They soon arrived to their house and once in they were greeted by a hug from Randy's mom.

"I've missed you both, so has Jason even if he won't admit it" His mom said.

"Missed you both too" Randy chuckled and gave Jason a hug. "I'm starving, dad said you made dinner?"

"I sure did, it's ready and waiting at the table" She said and everyone went into the dining room and took a seat at the table.

"Before we eat me and Mara have an announcement" Randy said as everyone looked at him. "I just thought I'd tell you all that Mara will be moving in with me." Randy said smiling and Mara smiled back.

"That's great son" Bob said.

"I'm very happy for you both" His mom added with a smile.

"Does this mean I get to stay here all the time now while you're away?" Jason asked.

"It sure does mean that." Mara said.

"Awesome" Jason said and smiled. The family then began eating dinner and enjoyed the company. Once it got too late Randy's parents had left and Jason was up in his room asleep. Randy and Mara had finally found the opportunity to go up into their bedroom.

"After you, my lady" Randy smiled and let Mara into the bedroom then walked in behind her.

"I am so tired" She said before falling back onto the bed.

"Me too" Randy said and laid beside her. "I can't wait until you've officially moved in" Randy said holding her hand and bringing it up to his mouth and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"Me either" She said smiling at him then sat up. "I'm gonna go freshen up for bed" She said leaning over and kissing him then climbed over him and grabbed her PJs and took off into his en-suite bathroom. Once she was done she walked out and saw Randy already laying under the bed sheet waiting for her, to her, he looked so cute when he was tired. "Today seems like it took a lot out of you" She said and climbed in the bed beside him.

"It sure did" He said turning to his side to look at her. "Still perfect though, like every day I spend with you is" He said running his hand through her hair. She blushed and looked up at him and he leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto her lips.

"I love you" Mara said.

"I love you too, my perfect princess" Randy said and held her close to him. They both soon drifted off into a nice peaceful sleep together.


	13. Chapter 13

It was now Randy's third and final day off for the week and tomorrow he would be leaving again to go back on tour. Mara had just woken up in Randy's arms, she hadn't left Randy's house since coming back to Missouri three days ago. She turned over in his arms and smiled seeing Randy still fast asleep after placing a soft kiss on his cheek she carefully tried to get out of bed trying not to wake him up.

"Don't you dare" She heard Randy mumble and he pulled her closer to him. She laughed and placed her hands on top of his.

"It's almost 11 in the morning" Mara said as he started kissing her neck.

"But I'm nice and comfortable right here" He said then carried on kissing her neck.

"But I'm hungry" She said giggling and turned to look at him.

"Me too" He said then smirked at her. She laughed and pushed him lightly and he flipped her over so that she was laying on her back. "Don't you abuse me" Randy said.

"What are you gonna do?" Mara said looking up at Randy.

"I think you know what I'm gonna do" Randy smirked and kissed along her jaw. After they spent their morning making love they finally had showers and got changed.

"I was thinking we can go to your house and pack some of your stuff up and move it here if you like" Randy said as they walked into the kitchen and Randy helped her make breakfast.

"I think that will be a good idea. What about the big stuff like my TV and couches and bed, stuff like that" Mara asked as she poured some coffee for them both.

"Well we can pick up the TV but the rest of it you can just leave there and sell the house furnished. That is if you want to sell it." Randy said as he started cooking.

"I've not thought about that" Mara said and helped Randy with the cooking. "I think I will sell it, it was always took big for me" She said.

"Okay. You can sort that out while I'm gone" Randy said. After they prepared breakfast Randy had gone to get Jason up and Mara was patiently sitting at the table waiting for Jason and Randy to come back once they were all sat at the table they began eating and talking together like a family.

"We're both back to work tomorrow then" Randy said with a hint of sadness as he finished eating.

"When you coming back?" Jason asked looking up from his plate.

"2 weeks." Randy said as Mara cleared the table. "Least this time you don't have to stay at your grandparents" He said.

"Okay" Jason said and helped Mara clear the table.

"Thanks" Mara said to Jason.

"As long as I don't have a curfew or anything while you're gone" Jason said looking at Randy.

"Jason, just because I'm gone doesn't mean you're gonna get away with everything, Mara knows your curfew, 10pm on school nights and 11pm at weekends. Don't give Mara a hard time while I'm gone" Randy said and Jason nodded.

"Fine" He said.

"Good. Now me and Mara are gonna go to her house and pack her things so she can get settled here. If you're going to go out be back by 10." Randy said to Jason who nodded and went off to his bedroom. Randy grabbed Mara's hand and they left to go to Mara's house. Once there they went inside and Randy helped her pack up her clothes and anything else she wanted. Once she was happy with everything she packed she loaded up her car and Randy's car then they both went back to his house.

"I'll unpack the boxes after work tomorrow. I just want to spend the rest of the day with you" Mara said and placed the last box in the hallway and went and wrapped her arms around Randy's waist and rested her head on his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why don't you go pick some movies, I'll light the fireplace and get us some snacks?" Randy asked and Mara nodded and looked up at him. He smiled down at her and kissed her softly. She smiled and went into the living room and looked through his DVDs and Randy walked in and lit the fireplace and took off to the kitchen to get some snacks.

"I picked a couple comedies and one thriller" Mara said when Randy came and sat beside her with a bowl of popcorn and some chocolate.

"Sounds good" Randy said and covered them both up with the blanket. Mara smiled as Randy placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "I love you" he whispered into her ear as they watched the film. Even after a few months Randy still felt butterflies in his stomach every time they were together.

"I love you too" She said and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to miss you while I'm gone" Randy sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you too but we'll both get used to it soon. I'll still be here with Jason when you get back" She said and he smiled at her.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, and that day I come back I'm going to take you out to dinner" Randy said as he ate some popcorn.

"Sounds nice" She replied and Randy kissed her cheek and the cuddled up closer and carried on watching the movie. Once the first movie was over they heard the front door open.

"That you Jason?" Randy yelled.

"Yeah" Jason said walking into the room.

"Half 9, boring night then?" Randy said looking at his watch.

"Just played video games at Ryan's house." Jason said.

"Is that your perfume?" Randy asked looking at Mara.

"No I don't have one that smells like that" Mara said and Randy looked at Jason.

"Okay I have a girlfriend" Jason said and Randy laughed.

"Nice way trying to hide it" Randy said. "Sit down and tell me about her then"

"Her names Elizabeth, well Lizzie and she's in my class" Jason said and looked at Mara.

"I know her" Mara said. "She's very pretty"

"Yeah? Well as long as you're happy son, think I'll get to meet her soon?" Randy asked him.

"Yep, maybe when you come back. Her parents know about me and they want to meet you so is it okay if they come for dinner when you come back?" He said and stood up.

"Yeah, just tell them in 2 weeks I'll be home" Randy said.

"Alright. I'm gonna get to bed. Night dad, night Mara" He said.

"Night Jason" They both said and he walked out and up to his room.

"What's Elizabeth like?" Randy asked.

"She's a very sweet girl, and very smart. Top of my class" She said and turned around to look at Randy.

"Really?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, Jason is a popular boy, Elizabeth isn't the popular girl which it why I'm surprised" Mara said.

"Well Jason's like me, he doesn't go for popularity, he goes for someone he can get along with and have a laugh with. I'm like that" Randy said.

"Ah, you've raised him well" Mara smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I sure have" Randy said and cuddled her.

"You've got a plane to catch at 5am and I've got work so I think it's time for bed." Mara said and got up off the couch. Randy smiled and put out the fire and followed Mara up to his room. Once in the room Mara got dressed into her PJs and Randy stripped down to his boxers. "Do you not get cold?" Mara asked and climbed into bed.

"Not when I have you to cuddle" Randy said and shut the light the climbed into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh of course" Mara smiled and kissed Randy.

"Goodnight gorgeous" Randy said and ran his hands through Mara's hair.

"Goodnight babe. I love you" She said smiling at him.

"I love you too" He said and kissed her softly then they both managed to fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been 2 weeks since Randy and Mara had seen each other. He was due back in the afternoon and Mara was up early and dressed because after she picked up Randy from the airport she would come back and cook dinner tonight because Jason's girlfriends parents were going to be coming over for dinner at 7 tonight. Mara looked in the mirror and smiled, she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a jumper. She grabbed her car keys and phone and walked out the bedroom and saw Jason in the living room watching TV.

"You staying here while I go pick up your dad?" Mara asked Jason. Her 2 weeks with Jason went really well. He never gave her any trouble or hassle and he was a real help when it came to unpacking her stuff ad they got to know each other more.

"Yeah I am." Jason said as he finished eating his bowl of cereal and put it on the coffee table.

"Okay. Can you wash the dishes when you can?" Mara asked as she put on her jacket.

"Yeah sure no problem." Jason said his eyes not moving from the TV.

"Okay. I won't be long. See you later" Mara said then walked out the house and got into her car and drove to the airport. Randy's plane was going to land in 10 minutes and she missed him so much. Even though they spoke on the phone every night not having him right beside him was difficult but it was something she was willing to get used to. She parked the car then made her way inside and looked at the board an saw that his plane had landed. She smiled and walked over to where he would come out from and waited patiently.

Randy collected his suitcase from baggage claim and the short plane ride back to Missouri was a painful one that he was glad to off. Constantly had a crying child beside him so he couldn't get any sleep at all. He just couldn't wait to see Mara and give her a nice hug and kiss and he couldn't wait to see Jason either. He wanted to ask him something too. Once he had his suitcase he made his way to the exit and smiled when he saw the familiar figure looking at him. He smiled and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I've missed you so much" Randy said when he broke away from the kiss an held her hand in one and his suitcase in the other and they made their way out and to the car park.

"I've missed you too babe" She said. "How was your flight?" She asked as she unlocked the car and he placed his case in the trunk and got in the passenger seat and she got in and drove home.

"Exhausting. I had a screaming child beside me so I didn't get a chance to have a nap. Please when we have kids, don't ever let them be that bratty" Randy said and Mara smiled. It warmed her heart to know Randy thought of things like that.

"You think about things like that?" Mara asked him and he nodded and took her hand.

"Of course. If I didn't then it just means I'm not serious about you and since I do then it means I am serious about you" he said and kissed the back of her hand. She wanted to cry, she was so happy that she had found him.

"Aww babe. You are the best" She said with a smile.

"Always the best for my babe" Randy said and smiled. "Jason wasn't trouble was he? I can ground him when I get home if he has" He said.

"Nope. He was great. Really helpful. I got all my things unpacked twice as fast with his help." Mara said and Randy smiled.

"That's my boy" Randy smiled.

"Although he's being a little distant tonight. He's nervous about Elizabeth's parents coming over" Mara said as he parked on the drive.

"Everything will go well" Randy said and climbed out the car as did Mara and grabbed his case then walked into the house.

"Dad" Jason said coming to the front door and giving his dad a quick hug.

"Hey son, how you doing?" Randy asked as he placed his case down.

"Good. Just fine. You?" He asked as Mara took off her jacket and went to the bedroom to let them talk.

"I'm better now. I wanted to ask you do you still have your mind set on being a WWE superstar?" Randy asked. He remembered a while ago Jason kept asking if he could be a wrestler too.

"Yes dad I still do. Why?" He asked.

"Well starting this summer they are willing to give you a contract to start training at the NXT arena in Florida and where you're not 18 yet I'll be moving with you and hopefully Mara too but I have to talk to her first" Randy said.

"Dad that's awesome" Jason said and hugged his dad.

"Good. Now I better go ask Mara" Randy said and picked up his suitcase and walked to the bedroom. "Hey babe. Can we talk?" Randy asked and placed his suitcase down in the room. Mara was sitting on the bed folding clothes.

"Sure" She said putting them aside and turning to look at him as he sat beside her.

"Well Jason has always wanted to follow in my footsteps in being a WWE superstar and he's being given a contract that says that he can start training at the NXT arena in Florida with the professionals and because he's not 18 yet I'd have to move with him and I don't want to go without you" he said looking at her.

"What about my job here?" She asked. She wasn't up for moving and leaving her job but it was something she was willing to do for Randy and Jason's sake.

"I promise you'll find a better one in Florida. Please think about it?" He asked her and she nodded. It was yet another big move for her. "Thank you, I'm gonna have a quick nap before Elizabeth's parents get here." He said and kissed her softly.

"I better go start making dinner. Have a nice nap" she said and kissed him again then went off to the kitchen to begin planning dinner as Jason walked in. "Hey Jas, so what's Elizabeth favourite meal?" Mara asked. She couldn't decide what she wanted to make.

"Lasagne" He said. "Can I help make it?" He asked.

"Of course. I'll tell you what to do and you do it" Mara said and got all the ingredients that he'd need. After an hour he finally placed the food in the oven. "It looks great" Mara said.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go play xbox before I get ready" Jason said and walked to his room. Mara cleaned up then went to hers and Randy's bed and decided to sleep for a bit. She looked at how peaceful Randy looked. She was glad that he was finally home. She climbed into bed beside him and wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep.

2 hours later it was now almost 6pm, an hour before Elizabeth and her parents would be here. Randy was laying awake in his bed watching Mara sleep. She looked so beautiful and angel like when she slept. He smiled and ran his hand through her hair. "Wakey wakey baby" Randy whispered softly to her. He smiled as she opened her eye and he kissed her.

"Yes" she said.

"Yes?" He asked, slightly confused.

"I will move to Florida" She said smiling.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. You and Jason are my family now so I'll do whatever to make you both happy and I've always want to live in Florida" she said and he cuddled her.

"You're amazing. You know that?" He said and kissed her.

"I know" she grinned and he kissed her. She kissed back then got out of bed. They both got ready for dinner then sat with Jason in the living room waiting patiently. They heard the doorbell ring and they all made their way to the front door. Jason let out a breath and opened the door. He smiled when he saw Elizabeth and her parents at the door.

"Come in" Jason said stepping aside and allowing them in. "Mr and Mrs Robertson this is my dad Randy and his girlfriend Mara" Jason said as Randy shook Mr Robertson's hand.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. My name is Andrew. This is my wife Lisa." He said and they exchanged their hellos then settled in the dining room ready for dinner.

"So Elizabeth, what do you want to study once you leave school?" Randy asked her.

"I'm hoping to go to a college in Florida to study business" She said. "I could be graduating early so I could be going soon. I've just got to get my application finalised" She said as Mara walked in with the food and everyone began plating up the food. Dinner went by well. Everyone was getting along really well and it was soon late enough for them to leave.

"Your always welcome here" Randy said to them. They thanked him then left as Jason looked at Randy. "She's got a heart of gold" Randy smiled at Jason then hugged him and the three of them made their way to their rooms.

Mara climbed into bed beside Randy and kissed him. "I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he said and they both fell asleep in each others arms. A feeling they have both missed for two weeks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long update, I had a stack load of work to do. Hope you all like the update :)**

* * *

Randy and Mara had spent a lot of time together since he had come back from his WWE tour. They had been going to dinner, shopping and did a lot of fun stuff together and today was no exception. It was Saturday so Randy decided that they spend the day at the shopping mall, Jason and his girlfriend included and Mara agreed to it.

"Babe, ready?" Randy asked her and she nodded and picked up her purse. "We're gonna head to pick up Elizabeth too" Randy said.

"That's fine babe" Mara said and gave him a soft kiss them walked out the bedroom and went to go put her shoes on.

"I was thinking, we should get a take-away for tonight and enjoy it in front of the TV, just me, you and Jason, how's that sound?" Randy asked following her.

"Sounds nice" Mara smiled and finished putting her shoes on when Jason walked downstairs.

"Let's go" Randy said. He couldn't help but think there was something wrong with Mara. She had been quiet all morning. He locked up the house and climbed in the drivers seat with Mara sitting beside him and Jason in the back. The picked up Elizabeth a few minutes later then Randy drove to the mall.

"Dad, can we go and do our own thing?" Jason asked Randy and Randy nodded.

"Okay just message me when you're done then we'll meet at the car, you got money right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I still got some left over from the other day" Jason said. "See you later" He said then took off in another direction with Elizabeth.

"How about we go get some food?" Randy asked Mara and she nodded. He told hold of her hand and they walked into the small KFC in the mall. Mara sat at the table while Randy got there food. He looked over at Mara and she seemed dead into thought so he thought he'd try get her to open up to him right now.

Once he had the tray of food he walked back over to the table and sat opposite Mara and she sent him a small smile before starting to eat her food. He let out a small sigh and began eating his own food. They both ate their lunch in an awkward silence with Mara staring off into space and Randy looking at her trying to read her expression.

"Something troubling you babe?" Randy asked and she snapped out and looked at him. "Have I done something wrong? Because if I have please let me know and I'll make it better, I promise I will." He said taking hold of her hand and she leaned in closer to him.

"Randy, I'm late" She said. He looked at her confused, what she had just said didn't register but then he took time to process and understand what she said.

"Late as in?" Was all he got out.

"There's a chance I could be pregnant" She answered looking at him, unable to read his expression.

"Have you taken a test?" He asked.

"No, I just know that I was supposed to be on my period 2 weeks ago and I have been throwing up a bit recently" She said looking at him and he looked back into her eyes. "Are you scared?" She asked and he shook his head.

"We should have been more careful, we've barely been together a year" He said with slight panic.

"Randy, babe. It's okay, I will call my doctor and I'll see if he can get me an appointment for tomorrow, hopefully we can know for sure. Will you be disappointed if I am?" She asked looking down.

"No, of course not. It's just taken me by surprise" He said giving her hands a light squeeze. "I promise if we're having a baby together I will do my damn hardest to make you both happy, Jason too." He said giving her a smile and she smiled back at him.

"Things like this just happen babe. We'll be happy." Mara said and Randy nodded. They got up and left KFC then decided to do some shopping together and while they were shopping Mara managed to get her doctor to squeeze her in for an appointment at 10am the following day. Once they were done shopping they met up with Jason and Elizabeth and made their way home.

"Dad, I know we said we were all gonna stay in for dinner and movies but can we do that tomorrow? Elizabeth's parent's want me round for dinner." Jason said.

"Yeah, that's fine" Randy said smiling.

"My parent's said he can sleep in our guest room if it gets late" Elizabeth said as Randy parked outside her house.

"Okay, make sure you are in the guest room though, no sneaking around in the middle of the night" Randy chuckled causing Jason to roll his eyes. "Me and Mara have to head somewhere in the morning anyway, we'll come pick you up when we're done" Randy said.

"That's cool. See you tomorrow. Bye Mara" Jason said and climbed out the car with Elizabeth.

"Looks like it's just me and you tonight" Randy smiled and held Mara's hand then drove off to their house that was only 10 minutes away.

Mara and Randy both spent the night cuddling up in their bed watching TV together. Mara had her head resting on his shoulder and he looked down at her seeing her eyes trying to stay open. He smiled and shut off the TV. "I think we should sleep since we're up early tomorrow" Randy said and Mara nodded. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my love" He said and they both dozed off to sleep.

The next morning Randy and Mara woke up early to get ready for their doctors appointment that morning. She finished her shower and walked out into the bedroom to get changed. She smiled when she saw Randy sitting on the bed ready and waiting for her to finish getting ready.

"Well someones eager, it's only 9am babe" Mara giggled and gave him a kiss before going to her wardrobe and picking out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"I actually am a little excited" Randy smiled and watched her get changed. "I mean I know we've only been together for quite a few months but I love you enough to know that you're gonna be the perfect mother for my child, to be honest it's like you're already a mother with Jason" He said and she put on her clothes and sat down to fix her hair.

"I'm excited too but let's not get our hopes up until we know for sure" Mara said and continued to fix her hair. Once she was happy with it they both left the house and Randy drove them to the doctors office. Mara signed in and they sat in the waiting room together to be called.

"Mara Blair?" The nurse called. Randy and Mara both stood up and followed the nurse into the doctors room.

"Hello Mara, who's this you've brought with you?" The doctor asked as he shook Mara's hand.

"This is Randy, my boyfriend" She smiled.

"Hello Randy, I'm doctor Mendez" He said and shook Randy's hand.

"Nice to meet you" Randy said.

"Please sit." He said to them and they both sat on chairs opposite doctor Mendez. "So, it says here you want to do a pregnancy test, correct?" He asked and Mara nodded. "Right well, if I could just get a urine sample from you, then once we get the results back if it's positive then I will set you up with an ultrasound scan to determine how far along you are and when you're due." He said and handed her a pot for her sample and the nurse took her into the room next door. Once she gave him her sample they sat in doctor Mendez's office and waited for him to come back with the results.

"Scared?" Randy asked Mara, she nodded and he held her hand as doctor Mendez walked back in.

"I have the results back, you are in fact pregnant, congratulations" He said and Randy and Mara both looked at each other with smiles on their faces. "Were you both trying to conceive?" He asked.

"We were not but we're still happy" Randy said.

"Right, well Mara if you could just hop up on the table I can do a quick ultrasound of the baby." He said. Mara nodded and climbed onto the table and laid back and Randy sat beside her holding her hand. She lifted up her shirt slightly so that doctor Mendez could squirt the cold gel onto her stomach and he began scanning her stomach until he found the baby. "Here's your baby, right there" He said and pointed.

"Wow" Randy smiled and kissed her hand.

"You are almost 1 month and a half pregnant and your due date will be June 15th. I'll book you in to come back in 3 months time to check up on how you and the baby are progressing." He said. "I'd advise that you don't work yourself up too much so take it easy throughout your pregnancy." He said and Mara cleaned her stomach and climbed off the table. "So I will see you both back here in 3 months, January 31st" He said. Mara and Randy both nodded and left the doctors.

"I love you" Randy smiled and kissed her softly as they reached the car.

"I love you too" She said and climbed into the car. "How are we going to tell Jason? and your parents?" Mara asked as Randy drove to Elizabeth's to pick up Jason.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them soon, before I go back to work on Tuesday." He said as he parked outside the house and messaged Jason to tell him that they were waiting outside for him. He walked out the house and climbed into the back of the car.

"Hey" He said as Randy drove off. "Where did you both have to go this morning?" Jason asked as he looked at them both.

"The doctors" Mara replied looking at Randy.

"Oh, everything okay?" He asked.

"Yep, Mara got checked out, she's pregnant" Randy smiled and looked at Jason through the mirror.

"Oh, awesome. I get to be a big brother" Jason said. Randy could tell it bothered him. He knew he'd have to sit down with Jason and talk to him one on one.

As they pulled up onto their drive they noticed someone sitting on the steps that lead up to the house. Randy tensed up and looked at Mara when he realized who it was. Jason quickly climbed out the car when it stopped. "Mom" He said.

"Sam" Randy said looking out the window of the car at her.

* * *

**I'm mean for leaving it there...haha! Anyway, I hope this was good enough and makes up for me being away :P**


	16. Chapter 16

"Sam what are you doing here?" Randy asked climbing out the car and Mara climbed out the car after him.

"I'm clean Randy, I came back for you and Jason. I want us to be a family again" Sam said walking closer to him, he looked at Jason and Mara who both looked confused and then back at Sam then he unlocked the front door and walked in.

"Sam, get upstairs. We need to talk" Randy said and Sam and she walked upstairs to his bedroom. "Sorry babe, I won't be long" He said and gave Mara a soft kiss then looked at Jason. "I'll make sure she's leaves, for good" He said then walked upstairs into the bedroom.

"I got out of rehab, that's why I left Randy, I was scared to say goodbye but I knew I had a drug problem." Sam said and Randy stood looking at her.

"You can't just come back into our lives like that, you hurt us when you left." Randy said raising his voice slightly.

"I know but I love you and I love Jason, I've missed you back" Sam said.

"I don't love you and Jason is a lot better off without you" Randy said and she walked closer to him.

"I know you don't mean that. I know you love me" Sam said closing the gap between them and leaning up and kissed him on his lips. He felt nothing from her anymore, all the feelings he had for her had gone and he pushed her away.

"No!" Randy said. "I said I don't love you. I love Mara" He said and she looked at him.

"That chick that got out your car? I'm sure I can satisfy you more than she can" Sam said walking closer but he stepped away from her.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend and we're going to have a baby together. Me and you, we're divorced. You signed the papers, you agreed, we kept fighting in front of Jason, you agreed a divorce was good." Randy said getting annoyed by her.

"Didn't take you long enough and I was so high on drugs I'd have agreed to anything" She said.

"I don't care, me and Jason are a lot more happier without you. Get out my house now." Randy said and walked out the bedroom.

"No Randy, I know you love me. I love you too." She said.

"You don't love me anymore, you fell out of love with me a long time ago, you're in love with my money. I don't want you and Jason doesn't want you, he's old enough to make his own decisions. We're leaving this state soon, never want to hear from you ever again. Now please leave." Randy said glaring at her.

"He's my son" She shrieked.

"You gave up all rights to him the day you walked out" Randy said and walked out his bedroom and she followed him. He walked downstairs where Jason was with Mara.

"Jason, come with me, I want you to forgive me please" Sam said looking at him when he walked downstairs.

"No mom. I hate you." Jason said and ran upstairs.

"Told you, now leave" Randy said and pushed her out the door. "Don't ever come back" He said and shut the door then looked at Mara. "Sorry" He said and walked closer to her.

"It's okay" She said softly. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly.

"This kinda stuff isn't good for you or our little one" He said as he rubbed her stomach gently and she smiled. "You go sit down and put your feet up and I'm just gonna have a talk with Jason" He said and kissed her again. She nodded and walked to the living room.

Randy made his way upstairs to Jason's room. He knocked the door and walked in and Jason was sitting on the bed. "You okay?" Randy asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Fine" Jason replied. Randy knew him well enough to know that wasn't the case.

"Your mom's not gonna come back anymore, I promise, we're gonna move to Florida soon and she'll never find us again" Randy said looking at him.

"I don't want her to, she's not my mom" He said shrugging.

"Okay, now I want to talk to you about the new baby. You know you're always gonna be my boy. I can't wait to move to Florida, you're gonna make me a proud father, and when the baby is born if it's a little girl I know that any boy who hurts her you'll be dealing with them since I'll be an old man" Randy said making them both laugh. "And if it's a boy you can teach him some of your tricks...nothing too bad to get him into trouble" He said and Jason smiled.

"I'll be the best big brother, I promise" Jason said and Randy gave him a hug.

"Good. You'll also be the best superstar. We're gonna go to your grandparents tomorrow, need to tell them about the baby and the plans to move away." Randy chuckled.

"Big day for you tomorrow" Jason chuckled and picked up his laptop.

"The baby is due in June, hopefully by then we'd be in Florida and you'd be ready to start at WWE's wrestling school after summer, it's gonna be tough, just know that" Randy said and Jason nodded.

"I'll be ready" Jason said and Randy smiled.

"Good." Randy said and stood up. "Glad we sorted this out." He said.

"Me too. Love you, Dad" Jason said.

"Love you too, Jas" Randy said smiling and walked out the bedroom and made his way downstairs to the living room and sat beside Mara who was watch TV.

"Everything okay?" She asked and laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Yep, he's excited about the baby now too" Randy said and kissed Mara on the head.

"That's good" She smiled and placed her legs on top of his.

"I was thinking, it would be best if we move into our new home in Florida before the little one is born" Randy said.

"I think that would be a good idea. It won't be too stressful though will it?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, you don't worry about that, I will take care of everything, you won't be lifting a finger" Randy said and kissed her cheek.

"Can I at least house hunt with you? I wanna make sure the place is perfect" She said.

"That you can do. I'm sure John will let us stay at his place while when we pick a house, he told me there's a house near his up for sale, it looks huge from the outside" Randy said.

"We can go take a look next month" Mara said and Randy nodded.

"Anything for you babe. I want what's perfect for you and our baby, you're willing to move all this way just to make my son and myself happy, you're one in a million" Randy smiled and kissed her softly.

"I love you" She said.

"I love you more" He smiled at her and rubbed her stomach.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry for the long break I had with this story, It was coming to the end of my college year so I had a lot of assignments to do to get it to a high grade so that I can get into University this September..**.

**I'm now on Summer holiday so expect more updates. However on Saturday I will be going away for 3 weeks so I'm gonna try and to update as much as possible this week :)**

**Anyway, enough about my life story, on with the next chapter (finally!) hopefully you're all still with me and haven't given up with my story. **

* * *

"Hey babe, I'm home" Randy said as he walked into his house on Wednesday afternoon, he had been given the rest of the week off so that he could go to the baby scan later today. It had been 5 months since the confrontation with Sam and since then Sam had not bothered to show up again but she did try and call Randy but he kept ignoring her. Randy and Mara had agreed on a house in Florida and both of them agreed that they wanted to move into the house before the new baby was born and they wanted to make sure that everything was settled in their new house before the baby is born.

"Hey, I'm in the bedroom" Mara yelled from upstairs. She was sitting on the floor going through the wardrobe and folding the clothes and putting them into boxes. They wanted to be all packed for the weekend so that the movers could come and take their things to the new house. Randy smiled and walked up the stairs with his suitcase.

"I thought I told you to relax" He said and sat beside her on the floor and gave her a soft kiss on her lips and smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I know but I was bored and I wanted all this ready for the movers on Friday." She said as she placed more of her clothes into the box.

"You'll be okay to fly on Saturday right?" Randy asked and gave Mara a soft kiss on the neck and she nodded.

"Yep. It's not a long distance so I'll be fine, but no more flying after Saturday" She said and Randy nodded.

"Where's Jason?" Randy asked.

"He's out with Lizzie, he'll be back before curfew" She said.

"Okay" He smiled. What time do we have to be at the doctors?" Randy asked as he rubbed his hand on her stomach.

"In an hour, our appointment is at 3" She said and grabbed his hand and put it to a certain place on her stomach so that he could feel the baby kicking for the first time. She had told him over the phone that their baby had started kicking and he was excited to feel it. Randy smiled and looked at Mara.

"Wow, little one's really kicking." Randy said then leaned closer to Mara's stomach. "I'm home now little one, you and mommy are stuck with me for a few days. Can't wait to see you later" He said and the baby was kicking a lot more.

"This baby is gonna be a daddy baby, it's the most that it's been kicking." Mara giggled and Randy kissed her stomach.

"Love you baby, and I love you" He said and gave Mara a kiss. "Come on, let's go to the doctor. I'm very excited now" Randy chuckled and helped Mara to her feet. "We can go to dinner after the appointment, then we can talk about our 3 weeks away from each other" He said as they both walked out the house and into the car and Randy drove them to the doctors.

"My stomach is huge babe, do you think the baby will come early?" Mara asked as she sat with Randy in the waiting room.

"Hope so babe, I've been give from the last week in May until the first week in July as holiday to spend with you, Jason and the little one. So the sooner the baby is here, the more time I get to spend with the baby" Randy said.

"We might be able to find out the sex of the baby, do you want to know?" She asked as he held her hand.

"Of course. Do you babe?" He asked.

"Yeah I do" She said and they were called in and made their way through into the doctors room. She laid down on the bed and Randy sat beside her as the Doctor Mendez walked in.

"Hello again guys" He said and they both said hi and he checked Mara over before he asked Mara to raise her top slightly and he began the scan to see the baby.

"Everything is looking great, baby is growing good and healthy and the baby is positioned well. Would you want to know the sex?" He asked looking at the couple who had their eyes on the screen.

"Yes please" Mara said and Randy nodded. The doctor looked around a bit more.

"Well, it looks to me like you're going to be having a baby girl" He said and Mara smiled brightly at Randy.

"A princess for Daddy" Mara said and Randy laughed.

"I'll print you a few, next time you'll be in a hospital will hopefully be when the baby is due, you've mentioned before that you'll be in Florida when it happens." He said and grabbed the pictures from the printer and handed them to Mara and she took them and smiled at them.

"Yes, thank you so much for all the help" Mara said as she wiped off her stomach and got off the bed.

"You've been very helpful" Randy smiled and shook the doctors hand.

"It's alright, good luck with everything and enjoy the future with your baby girl" He said. They all said their goodbyes and Mara and Randy left the hospital and Randy drove to a small diner near their house to have dinner before going home.

"So how has your 3 weeks away from me been?" Randy asked as they sat down in the corner of the diner and looked over the menu.

"They seemed like forever, I missed you, but I did quite a bit of packing, Jason helped a lot when he noticed how tired I was getting." She said. "I visited your parents a lot too"

"Good, Jason did what I asked. I've gotta go see mom and dad tomorrow, they'll be happy to find out that their going to get their first granddaughter" Randy smiled.

"How about you? Busy 3 weeks?" She asked.

"Well the first week was, I had about 4 signings in the space of 5 days. The I was booked in every show for every day. The other two weeks were normal 2 signings and booked for 5 out of 7 shows" He said as the waitress came over and took their order then walked away.

"Did you tell them about the baby?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yep, they all know now, they can't wait to see you again and they can't wait to meet the baby." Randy said as the waitress came over with their drinks first.

"Are you excited to be having a baby girl?" She asked.

"I sure am babe. She'll be daddy's little princess" He smiled as their food came.

"Thought of a name?" She asked as she began eating.

"Not many, I thought of Addison and Isabella. You babe?" He asked as he took a bite of his food.

"I like Addison. For a girl I only thought of Ella but how about the name Addison Jay Orton? Jay short for Jason of course" She asked as Randy smiled.

"I love it babe, Jason will love it too" He smiled and they both continued eating and spoke about everything that they got up to the past three weeks and they spoke about moving and how excited they was. Once they finished dinner Randy paid for the food and they walked out and into the car and made their way home. They got home and made their way to the living room and relaxed on the sofa and Randy wrapped his arms around Mara.

"Oh how I've missed this" She said and Randy smiled and softly kissed her neck and rubbed her stomach.

"Me too" He said and they watched TV together looking forward to their busy few months ahead but both looking forward to the arrival of their baby girl.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is my last update for now. I'm going on holiday for 3 weeks but I will be back and while I'm away I'm going to try and write some chapters while I'm away xD**

* * *

Randy, Mara & Jason were now settled in their new home in Florida and they were loving there new home, the sun was always shinning and they were walking distance from the beach and walking distance from the town so Mara could go out whenever she was bored at home. Mara and Jason were home alone and had been for the past 4 weeks due to it being Wrestlemania season. She was 7 months pregnant and Jason made sure he was home making sure she was okay while Randy was away, since she was heavily pregnant she wasn't able to fly out to spend Wrestlemania week with Randy but Randy was due to be back late tonight.

"Did we tell you that your dad and I had decided on a name for the baby?" Mara asked as they were both sitting in the living room watching a film that was on.

"No, what is it?"He asked as he ate some popcorn.

"Addison Jay Orton" She said and Jason smiled.

"I like it" He said and she smiled. "Not long now"

"I know, you excited?" She asked and he nodded.

"I'll help dad with the nursery tomorrow" Jason said.

"He'd like that. So when is Elizabeth moving out here to study?" She asked.

"Late June, I'm not gonna see her until then" He said as their movie finished.

"Maybe some wrestling practice will take your mind off things, when do you start?" She asked.

"Dad's gonna take me on Thursday, gonna introduce me to everyone there" He said as they heard the door open and Mara looked at her watch.

"He's early" She smiled as Randy walked into the living room.

"Hey both of you" Randy smiled and gave Mara a kiss.

"You're early" She smiled and kissed back.

"I took the early flight" Randy said and sat between Jason and Mara. "I've not had a good nights sleep in weeks, been so busy, I can't wait for my time off" Randy said.

"Jason said he wants to help you with the nursery tomorrow" She said.

"Thanks son." Randy said. Mara got off the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"I made dinner, you hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah" Randy said. Mara heated up a plate of food for Randy and then walked back into the living room with the plate of food and handed it to Randy. "I would've come and got it babe, don't rush around for me" He said.

"You've been busy, you deserve a rest" She said and sat back down beside him.

"And you're pregnant" He said and started eating.

"I'm fine" She said. After Randy at his dinner Mara walked up to her room and Randy followed her taking out the clothes from his case and putting them into the washing basket.

"Jason's downstairs. I've locked up, I just wanna sleep" Randy groaned and laid onto the bed.

"Me too, my feet hurt and Addi has been kicking me since the moment she heard your voice" She giggled and laid beside him and he rubbed her stomach.

"I've missed you too princess" He said and felt Addison kick and he smiled and kissed Mara's stomach. She smiled and then watch Randy drift off to sleep and then she eventually fell asleep herself.

The next morning Mara woke up to an empty bed and decided to get out of bed and find where Randy was. She walked out the bedroom and heard voices coming from the room that would be Addison's nursery, she walked into the room and saw John Cena helping Jason and Randy put up the crib.

"Morning babe, hope we didn't wake you" Randy said looking over at Mara and she shook her head.

"No you didn't. Hey John" She said.

"Hey Mara, you've gotten huge" John said and Mara laughed.

"Yep, I look like a whale" She said.

"Nah, beautiful" Randy said and smiled. They finished putting up the crib and Mara looked around the room. They had already finished painting it and it looked so nice, it was a nice light pink colour but the walls were empty because they were waiting until it dried before they started decorating it.

"How's Nikki?" Mara asked John.

"She's good, busy getting ready for our wedding day" He replied

"Not long now, what day in July was it again?" She asked.

"24th" He said."Hopefully the little one will be here by then." John said.

"She's gonna look the prettiest there." Randy said. They all walked out of the room while they waited for the paint to dry and Randy cooked lunch for all of them.

"John and Dad are gonna teach me the basics of wrestling" Jason told Mara as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Dumb and dumber, good luck" Mara said and they laughed.

"Ouch" Randy said holding his heart making Mara laugh.

"I'm kidding" Mara said and placed the food on the table the four of them spent the afternoon hanging out and Mara watched them complete the nursery and it looked perfect, she couldn't wait for Addison to be born.

* * *

**Bit of a short one, I'm sorry but I wanted to get an update on xD**


End file.
